Constellations
by Mad Ink
Summary: Picture it, ladies and gents, just picture it! You hate Twilight, and yet you've been forced into their world just as a battle is about to ensue, and all you've got is a sword and an insult at every turn. All I can say is, Forks won't know what hit 'em.
1. It's Back

**My Blanket Note!**

**Disclaimer:**** I am NOT Stephanie Meyer. Do you hear me, peasants? And I sure as hell don't want to be either!**

**Also… There are serious swearing in all of these chapters, along with questionable comments referring to sexual preferences and religion not suitable for viewers under the age of blah… blah… blah…**

**1. It's Back**

"Okay," I breathed. "It's just you and me now. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide."

I was exhausted. I'd been running after him for around thirty minutes now. Thank God it was mildly cold and damp outside, otherwise I would've given up ages ago.

But the downside is was that I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans which made it hard to run, my favorite Captain America T-shirt, a red scarf (as accessory, duh), and more importantly my favorite pair of blue and gray Supra's which were getting muddy from this chase.

"Now, you have two choices." I warned him. "Come quietly, or I'll change shoes and make a skin out of you."

My dog, Jordan, only panted happily in reply.

What an ass.

I narrowed my eyes. Somehow, the little prick managed to get free of his leash as I took him out, and tore to the back of our house which was filled with poison ivy, weeds, and scary bugs… just in case you were wondering.

"Jordan." I snapped. "Get inside the house. _Now_!"

And he ran in faster than a bolt of lightning.

But I don't think it was my serious tone that made him high tail it back through the open door that led into the basement.

No, I'm gonna have to guess it was that suspicious rustling in the forest only a little ways away.

And of course, being the type of person many people know I am, I walked back inside the house to grab something sharp, and investigate.

And those five or six of you who _don't_ know me, well… then you must live under a rock, or don't like me. Either or, I could care less.

My name is Madi, and I'm well… normal.

Yeah, I bet you were expecting something completely different, right?

Well, you'd be partially right.

I walked back in through the door, reaching around to grab my seraph blade, and put it on the belt loop of my skinny jeans.

_A seraph blade? You mean like the type they used in Cassandra Clare's __Mortal Instrument Series__?_

Yup, the very same.

For those of you who don't know of my earlier crusade, I was sucked into that world for some reason, where I fought demons, talked to angels, and pretty much changed the entire course of the story. Seriously, if you're bored, check it out.

So, for someone who could kill demons with the best of the Shadowhunters and Sebastain Verlac a.k.a. Jonathan Christopher Morgernstern, one could only _assume_ that I am not afraid to see what out there is going bump in the night.

You'd be one hundred percent correct if you said yes to the question. More like damn straight.

For those of you who didn't… see above.

I closed the door to the basement, and made my way boldly towards the forest where the rustling still continued.

Now, this thing could be anything. A bear, a weasel, a rabid dog… Or worse, a jail-escaping gang member.

But, this was simply overlooked as I continued to press further into the forest. I jumped over the small creek that was rising with all of the rain lately.

I had missed the rain. It reminded me of my old house in Washington State, and just the smell of water that used to be here was enough to make me relive those happy days and survive the humidity of Georgia.

The rustling continued to grow louder, and I couldn't help but quicken my pace with my hand on the hilt of the seraph blade. Partly, I wondered if my parents were going to come home and be uber pissed that I wasn't in the house when the whole fam was gone, but I wasn't in the mood to care.

Because I was right on top of the creature. They were only a few feet away.

And it was coming closer…

And closer…

My heart was thumping wildly in my ears, and I smiled when I felt its presence right beside me.

"_Gotcha_!" I grinned as I jumped in front of the animal.

Only to have a rabbit bound past me, filled with fright. I sighed. "Well that blows." I muttered, and turned around.

This time I wasn't so disappointed.

_This time_, dear readers, I faced a pair of giant yellow eyes, framed by sandy colored fur, and _teeth_.

Whoa… That is one big rabbit.

Radioactivity was my only option here.

"_Jeremiel_." I breathed as I pulled out the seraph blade with lightning speed, its glowing white tip pointed right at the animal's nose.

My breathing accelerated in pure excitement, nothing more, at the challenge this giant wolf was posing.

"Okay, you've got about two milliseconds to take a hint and tell me who the hell you are, or face the wrath of Madi, Shadowhunter."

Okay, no, I wasn't really a Shadowhunter, but I bore the permanent runes that made me move like one.

The animal decided to choose option number three.

Run like hell.

"No way!" I yelled after him, stuffing the blade back in its scabbard, and I bolted after him in full force as I held the seraph close to my leg so it didn't hit trees as I ran.

Having the rune of speed, I could run and kind of keep up a few yards behind its tail.

"Stop!" I yelled after it, knowing it was rather useless.

And then I saw it.

_Great_.

Before me, was a swirling blue portal. The wolf jumped in, leaving me rather disgruntled. I swear, it was like that one movie with the whole 'they're back' kind of thing.

Except _it's_ back.

Shit.

And, I was now slowly being sucked into it.

Why, no Portal, I wasn't busy at all. Go with you? Sure, okay. It wasn't like I would be able to resist its field anyhow.

I was swallowed up by a bright blue light.


	2. The Difference Between Knives and Spoons

**2. The Difference Between Knives and Spoons**

Freezing air knocked into me, making me shiver. I wrapped my arms around me, and looked around.

I was in the middle of a forest with towering pine trees that looked way to thin to be standing, lots of undergrowth surrounding me, and a gray sky was seen above.

Okay… This was interesting.

My teeth chattered as I looked around, my whole body vibrating from the cold. I trekked through the forest, wondering what exactly should be going on at this exact moment. There were no people I could question to know my exact location, no nothing.

Crap.

Next best option?

Walk.

So that's exactly what I did which wasn't a really great idea. I was afraid I was going to get hypothermia with the freezing, wet, weather.

_**.M.I.W.**_

I ducked into the undergrowth, my breathing turning heavy at the sight. I gripped the hilt of my seraph blade tightly, my knuckles turning white. I was completely numb now, my shivering slowly dying and replaced with numbness.

Oh God, I was going to be a fucking human Popsicle before this was all over.

But I wasn't exactly focused on that at the moment.

More like the people who were standing in a clearing.

In front of a carcass.

An _elk_ carcass.

I hoped they hadn't heard me, with my Shadowhunter tips I'd seemed to magically pick up in Idris.

Then again, I had an angel helping me.

But, I was completely and horribly sidetracked when the sun came out.

And shone on the pale humans.

Who didn't turn out to be human at all.

And started sparkling.

_Oh shit_, I thought, _I've entered the realm of walking disco balls._

Right now, at this moment, I was going to die on the counts of:

Large quantities of loathing

A suicidal attack against the fiends

Blinded to death

Or (my personal favorite) annoyed to death by all of these two-dimensional characters.

Now I knew where I was. Forks, Washington. A city of young love, bad action scenes, corny pick up lines, and who could forget, the birth of the worst fandom in this history of the world.

And here I was, proud hater, caught in a world where a screaming fan would drop dead out of pure bliss.

Fuck. My. Life.

And then one head turned up and looked right at me.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Sorry it's so short, but there was nothing else to really add here…**

**Me: FML**

**Bella: FML**

**Me: Dammit you pathetic emo case, you've got nothing to be freaking mad about!**

**Bella: I want to be a vampire**

**Me: **_**I**_** want to drown you, but we can't really get what we want sometimes**


	3. Hi, I Hate You

**3. Hi, I Hate You**

"What is it, Edward?" A feminine voice popped up, belonging to a fairylike girl who was equally beautiful as her petite figure. Ew. Alice.

_Yes, Edward._ I thought sickeningly. _What is it? Oh, what's that? There's a human watching you disgracing the vampire world just by _existing_ in the brush right in front of our faces? Wow, how could I not see that coming? I'm a psychic and all, but I was too engrossed in my not-so-vegetarian diet to notice – _

My head knocked harshly against the trunk of a tree, and I blinked to stare into amber eyes filled with malice, with an inhumanly beautifully pale face with just-windswept bronze hair brushing his forehead.

"What up, Sparkles?" I coughed, since his freezing cold hand was clasped around my throat. Ugh, I was being choked by a carcass. I kicked my feet a little, and couldn't feel the ground beneath them. I coughed a little, and tried to hold myself up by grabbing onto Edward's wrists.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." He pressed me further into the trunk. "Right. Now."

"Edward." A blonde older vampire dude instructed. Oh, yeah! It's Carlisle! This just kept getting better and better! (did you notice my overuse of sarcasm? I did) "Put her down."

I noticed there were only three others. Alice, Carlisle, and a large one. Oh, Emmet.

"Because I can kill you first, you freak." I snarled in response, ignoring the other 'vampire'.

I jerked my Jeremiel out of the scabbard with one hand and hissed its name. It was glowing now, and I smirked at Eddy's mildly impassive expression.

"No offense, but I don't think you're little toy can –"

I took that as my cue, and cut his wrist. Lightly enough so he would let go. And boy, did that vamp repel. He hissed as I landed lightly on my feet, twirling Jeremiel around my fingers and watched as Edward clutched his wrist and glared up at me.

Was that a complete guess as to hoping Jeremiel would work his magic here?

You know it.

"As you can see, I'm not from around here." I smirked while he simply looked at me incredulously.

"She knows our names." He said to the others, who looked either appalled or fascinated. Take your pick.

"Where did you get the weapon?" Carlisle asked, and took a step closer. "I've never seen any mortal weapon that could harm us."

"Except the shifters." I noted and his surprise grew further. "And this isn't some _mortal_ _weapon_."

"How do you know about them?" Edward demanded.

"Where did you get this? How do you know them?" I drawled. "Dude, I have a freaking vampire light saber. I think I'll be the one asking the questions around here."

"Who are you?" Of course, let's ask another question to piss me off, _Alice_. Edward had nudged her shoulder at my mental response, and she took a small step back.

My teeth chattered, and I rolled my eyes as I let Jeremiel's light die. I pushed in my scabbard as I spoke, "My name's Madi. I have the ability to attract portals that take me to different worlds. In my world, you guys are in a book. And a very bad one at that. Everyone's creepily in love with you," I gestured to Edward, "And you're relationship with Bella – which, by the way I find completely fake – and I need to know where I am in the book's timeline."

Yes, in case you were wondering, I'd come up with that very introduction when I thought of what could happen if something like this ever came to be again. Turns out I was right.

"Why should we just believe her?" Emmet suddenly piped up, with Carlisle nodding in agreement.

"Yes," he chimed in, "Proof would be nice."

"Okay. You're going out with Bella Swan." I directed it all to Ed. "She wants to be a vampire, you don't want her to be. You can read minds, but you can't read hers. You can play piano. You're a vampire. A crappy vampire, but a vampire all the same. Alice can see the future. Emmet, you have no special abilities, but that's okay because I like you the most out of this series and you're mates with Rosalie. Alice, I like Jasper in the books because he was born in Texas, like me!"

I gave them a minute, seeing as I would be pretty shocked too if I learned I was the major star in a novel millions of people loved (except me!).

"How many are there?" Edward finally choked out. "Books, I mean."

"Four. No, wait! There's also some retarded one about a girl named Bree which is completely useless and Meyer's just trying to make more money. Fucking gold digger. Anyways! What's going on?"

They still didn't say anything, and I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Okay… Did you leave Bella yet?"

Edward flinched.

"I take that as a yes. Score! I'm in the third book. I could actually _stand_ this one. Until the end, anyways. Next order of business, have you guys graduated yet?"

No answer.

"Alice?" I looked at her. "Did you have that party yet?"

She shook her head, slowly.

"Coolio." I groaned. "Um… where's Bella?"

Edward took the initiative to answer. "The La Push reservation with her friend –"

"Jacob Black." I finished his sentence. "I know who he is, or more like _what_."

"Oh…" He said, seeming put off.

"Yup." I smiled.

This was going to be fun.

I hoped.


	4. Badass Human

**4. Badass Human**

I was pretty much counting my good graces that I was sitting in a heated car. I shivered at the recognition of heat blasting through the vents, and my teeth chattered violently. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward look at me without any real emotion.

Well… That's weird.

"Why didn't you bring a jacket?" He asked.

"B – Be – _Because_." I finally sputtered out. "Because I – I was in G – G – G – _Georgia_ when the p – p – portal arrived."

He nodded slowly, and the car pulled out of the nature reserve I'd stumbled onto. Alice was nice enough to supply me with her coat, and the rest of the family had run home. I clutched at it gratefully, not really in the mood to insult the… vampires… who had the kindness to give me a jacket.

Things could be worse. For starters, they could've _eaten_ me.

"Where – Where are we g – going?" I asked as I looked out the window. Geez, I swear it was too good to be real. I was back in Washington. Not _my_ Washington, but Washington all the same.

The sky was gray, and I felt like I could see right through the forest and everything was just suddenly…

"Clear." Edward supplied, and I started.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Everything was just suddenly clear."

"Clear." I agreed.

"You don't like me." He said without any real emotion. "Or my family. Or Bella."

"Correct." I nodded, not really in the mood to argue. He could just read the truth anyway.

"May I ask why? You don't even know us."

I paused, biting my lip. The car was warming up now, and I was glad that my fingers were regaining feeling again.

"Because." I started out. "You're romance with Bella. Entirely unrealistic. It just looks like teen infatuation run rabid on society with the little supernatural kicker. I think I've seen more realistic relationships with fourteen-year-olds than I have with you guys. Yes, you both like classical music. Yes, you both like classical literature. Have you ever thought that maybe it was because she was a nerd and you were, well, _from_ that time? Also, the book is in Bella's perspective, and she only seems to feel two true emotions. Depression and, of course, lust for you."

With that, he cracked a small smirk.

"Yeah, you think it's great, but hearing it for four books is fuc –"

"Language, please." He corrected, and I raised an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, a little incredulously. "That's another problem, Ed. You're just too _damn_ controlling."

He grimaced.

"Yeah." I nodded. "It wanes on my patience and gives me a migraine. We all know you mean well, it's just still weird. And, watching her sleep? Yeah, that just _screams_ stalker."

"She likes it." He muttered.

"Well, then she obviously has some psychological issues."

He turned his head from the road to look at me incredulously, and I shrugged at his hopeless expression.

"That was… uncalled for." He settled for it, and looked back at the road.

"Um, no it was. It was for all of my peeps. I need to represent for my people."

He didn't respond, and I smirked while I looked out the window.

"But what of you?" He asked and I looked at him. "What turned a nice girl like you into something so…"

"So amazingly flawless?" I supplied. "Such a great liar you can't tell my truth from fiction? Oh! So sarcastic sometimes you wonder if that's my native tongue? It is, in case you were wondering. So –"

"So egotistical whose bark is worse than their bite?"

"Interesting choice of words." I noted. "And no. I'm not afraid of putting my money where my mouth is. I'm not afraid of anything."

"Everyone's afraid of something." He said haughtily.

"Psh." I scoffed. "I'm too indestructible to be afraid."

"You're a human."

"Correction. I'm a _badass_ human. There's a difference."

Suddenly, a phone started vibrating, and I groped my pocket for mine. It turned out to be the silver one sitting in the cup holder of the Volvo.

"Hello?" He asked politely on the other end.

_Hmm… Let me guess_, I thought to him, _Bella?_

He gave me a sidelong glance, but that only ensured my answer.

_Okay, another fun guess._ I decided. _She's telling you that Jacob kissed her!_

He suddenly stepped on the gas, and I (me, Madi!) gave a maniacal laugh at the sudden jolt of speed. Yes, I loved speed as much as the next psycho.

_Man, Ed, I'm on fire._ I told him earnestly. He nodded tautly while holding the phone to his ear. _Are we going there now?_

"_You're_ staying in the car." He growled at me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's what my mother sounds and looks like when she's mad." I grinned, then added more flirtatiously. "You really think those dazzling eyes are going to make me stay away?"

"Don't. Even." He snapped, low and dangerous. Like a motorcycle gunning to a start!

"_What?_" I could hear Bella now, who sounded (are we surprised?) confused.

"Not you. I've just picked up a little… hitchhiker."

"Are you calling me short?" I demanded. "If so, I am _so_ going to run a steak through you and steal your car and jacket."

"_Who is that?_" Bella demanded.

Edward groaned, while I snickered.


	5. Sickening, Just Sickening!

**5. Sickening, Just Sickening!**

Um… Yeah…

Bella's house.

Plus me in a locked (with child's guard!) Volvo.

Equals. Not. Fun.

The only rational reason to fix this situation so I could see what was going on inside?

Break the window.

_Crash!_

I yanked back Jeremiel's hilt, and put it back in the scabbard whilst (did I just say 'whilst'?) reaching out to open the door.

Man, I was so smart to take one of Jace's seraph blades while I was in the Mortal Instruments. This thing was seriously versatile!

I opened the door easily, swinging my legs out and standing upright. I then jogged into the house, Jeremiel's scabbard gently hitting the length of my thigh as I ascended up the steps and through the open door.

And, boy, was I in for a sight.

Edward and a super tall, super tan, super hunky teenage werewolf that had one hell of an angst that could rival my own were facing off.

They'd barely even noticed my entrance, while a dark haired beauty whipped her head in my direction. I smiled at her, and slowly shut the door behind me.

Tension crackled through the air in an amazingly awkward silence.

And who would I be _not_ to ruin this overly-dramatic moment?

"Geez, Edward." I rolled my eyes, and all three pairs of eyes had my undivided attention. "We're trying a little thing called 'keeping it green' and with you leaving this door open… Well, how does it feel to be one of the minute causes of global warming?"

"I told you to stay in the car." He snarled, eyes blazing with fury.

"Um, yeah. And didn't I tell you I have a problem with authority? Especially when it comes to the authority of glitter-coated creepers?"

Jacob snorted, obviously failing to stifle a laugh, and I grinned at him. "Finally, someone understands my humor!"

"Who are you?" Bella demanded, and I rolled my eyes. Her expression was a mask of jealousy, annoyance, and (again) confusion.

"Not interested in him, before you ask." I jerked my thumb at the vampire. "And I'm Madi."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

I shrugged. "In the cosmic sense? Not sure yet. When I find out the secret of life, I might just be gracious to let you in on it. In your house?" I gestured at the two boys facing off. "Trying to enjoy a good show."

"You're human." Jacob suddenly said.

I turned and faced him in faux amazement. "Good job, Jake! And here I thought I was going to need the letter blocks in the back of the car. Speaking of which…" I glanced at Edward.

"You broke my _window_?" Edward demanded after he saw the mental memory of me breaking the car's window.

I shrugged while mindlessly pulling out my sword and flipping it around. It made melodic _whooshing_ sounds with each swing, and momentarily caught me off guard.

"It had to be done." I said as I repeated the move. "I couldn't just let you storm into a house, facing off a werewolf, without any sort of backup."

I winked at Jacob. "Then again, maybe I'd let you take a swipe at him."

Jacob smirked a little at that, and a smirk like that could really bring anyone's spirits up.

"What's going on down here?" A gruff older voice suddenly piped up, and I stowed the sword back in its case.

"Nothing." Bella sighed. "Jacob was just leaving."

The older man's (who I assumed was Charlie because no one gives decent introductions around here) gaze soon landed on me. "Who are you?"

"Madi, the newest _temporary_ addition to the Cullens." I lied. "Just for a while until my new family gets all of the paperwork signed."

I swear, lying is second nature to me.

"I see…" He looked warily at Edward.

"Yeah, Ed and I were playing baseball when Bella called him." I said as convincingly as possible, "I pretty much came for the ride."

_You can thank me later._ I added to Edward, who nodded stiffly.

"Well, I don't want fighting in my house." Charlie continued to warily assess the two boys.

"What is this?" I joked. "Middle school? C'mon, Edward is probably one of the most mature people I know."

_Not._

I quickly pulled out my phone and slid it open, as if I'd just gotten a text. "Oh, Ed, we gotta jett. Rosalie says dinner's ready. Do you wanna come over, Bella?"

"Yeah…" She said. "Sure…"

"Well," I strode up to Charlie and Jacob and shook their hands. "It was nice meeting you both."

With that Edward and I left with another person as I pretended to be engrossed with my phone (which I actually kind of was) to see if I could send a text across dimensions. The text _did_ send, but I was wondering if it actually got through.

"Your car actually is broken." Bella said when the front door closed and she got a full shot of the smashed window.

"Well, _duh_." I rolled my eyes as I jumped down the steps. "You make it seem like I was lying or something."

"I can't believe you." Edward glared at me.

"Hey, I just saved your ass." I pointed out as I climbed into the back and Bella stole shotgun. "You should be thanking me."

"Yes, thank you." He said sarcastically. "Thank you for cutting my arm, breaking out of my car –"

"And lying to get you out of a sticky situation!" I beamed.

_**.M.I.W.**_

The wind bit hard through the hole in the window, and both Bella and I were quivering like a couple of plates of Jell-O.

"Yeah…" I said warily. "I _would_ pay for that, but I left my purse in the next dimension over."

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Classic Madi way to end yet another amusing chapter. Did you like it? Did you hate it? If so, don't be shy to comment. I'm not as mean as I sound!**


	6. Old Friends and New

**6. Old Friends and New**

"Yes, can I repeat that there is going to be no way in hell that I'm going to that house?" I demanded again as we pulled into the long driveway that was shrouded by trees.

"Maybe there could be a way we could get you back home." Edward suggested, and I scoffed.

"Really, now. What could sparkling vampires do to help me get across dimensions? I think I'll stand a better chance with a bunch of retarded, lovesick werewolves."

And then, like it all pathetically impossible clichés, it dawned on me.

Well, according to the time, I guess the proper term would be 'dusked'.

No, no, I got one! It _twilighted_ on me!

"I'm glad you think you find yourself so amusing." Edward grumbled, and that brought my laughter out.

"Yes, I am too. Otherwise how else would I keep myself entertained by this boring plot? By the way, I need your motorcycle."

"You think I'm going to let a fourteen-year-old –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I lunged to sit in between the front seats at that, making Bella shrink back. "I'm _sixteen_."

"Doesn't look like it." He muttered.

"Yeah, and you completely symbolize what's good and just in this world by being in love with this –?"

"Edward!" Bella gasped. "Are you really going to let her talk to you like that?"

"Why?" I snapped, and glared at her. "Would you rather I tell you all the things that are wrong with you? Believe me, I could go on all day."

"Do you even have your license?" Edward demanded, which caught my attention.

"Of course." I lied, and let my mind go clear of all things accept a fake memory of me getting a license. "What do you take me for? Plus, if I crash wouldn't it be nice for me to get out of your hair?"

"I wouldn't want you to die." He stated.

"Too bad _those_ feelings aren't mutual." I muttered quietly as I leaned against the seat.

Of course I wasn't going to give a crap if Ed heard, he ignored me. But Bella, on the other hand, was apparently in a confrontational mood.

"What is your problem?" She demanded. "He just agreed to let you borrow his motorcycle. Shouldn't you be grateful?"

"Shouldn't you be?" I snapped back. "You're lucky I'm here. Isn't dear Vicky coming by soon with that vampiric army?"

Edward didn't say anything, but of course Bella gasped. "How do you –"

"I'm just amazing like that." I shrugged. "So, it's your lucky… whatever. I've got a sword that can kick vampire ass, so you've got an extra warrior and future seer. By the way, Bells, we should probably talk."

She was quiet at that, and looked at Edward desperately. He only gave a brisk nod in reply to prove I was right.

Because, ladies and gentlemen, I'm _always_ right.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as he pulled to a stop in front of a large house that looked _nothing_ like the movie.

I jumped out of the car quickly, already zoning in on the garage. "La Push." I replied tersely. "There's a certain group of rambunctious teens I need to speak with."

And that's when Edward saw the crack in my mental and verbal lie when I caught sight of Edward's slightly frightening beastly bike, and Bella's simple racing Suzuki. I decided to take the lesser of two evils, and stick with the bikes I knew better.

"Italian imported?" I laughed as I picked up the helmet resting on the seat.

He didn't answer, and I knew he was weighing his options as to what he should do. Bella obviously didn't know about the bike, and started hissing things in Edward's ear. He merely shrugged and said something I couldn't catch, while I revved the Suzuki to life.

"Jake did a good job with these." I said as I backed out of the garage. "I'm half tempted to take it home myself."

"Keep it." Bella said. "I want nothing to do with it."

"Madi –" Edward suddenly warned.

"Let. Me. Go." I chuckled, and put on the helmet. "Peace out, guys."

_**.M.I.W.**_

As I neared what I'd hoped to be the reservation (because I'd gotten lost several times and stopped to ask directions), I slowed the bike to a crawling ten miles per hour and stopped at what I thought to be the border.

My seraph blade fell at the side of my leg, and I looked around warily. The only sound was the roaring of the engine, which I wasn't planning to kill any time soon. There were cabins strewn about the property, and I decided that I was in the right place.

Then, catching me completely off guard, my phone started vibrating. I killed the engine to make sure it was really real.

_Huh?_

I pulled off my helmet, setting it in front of me and pulling the phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked into the number I didn't know.

"_Madi?_" A familiar voice answered on the other end.

"Jace!" I beamed.

"_I didn't think the call would come through._"

"Neither did I. Where are you? I mean, obviously in another dimension, but –"

"_The Institute in New York again. We just got back from Alicante today._"

"Well, how is everything?" I demanded. "Come on, I know you didn't just call to discuss the weather."

"_Great._" I could tell he was smiling. "_Really, really great. Clary says hi, by the way._"

"I'm glad. And tell her I said hi too!"

"_Will do. What about you? Did you ever get home?_"

"Oh yeah." I grimaced. "About that…"

"_What? Don't tell me Magnus screwed up._"

"Oh, no, not at all." I shook my head. "The portal just kind of… came back."

"_Came back?_"

"Yes. You won't believe where I am."

"_Another literary world?_" He mused. "_I hope you've been using my seraph blade well. I'm kind of worried._"

"Jace Lightwood! The seraph blade is mine now, and of course I am. It's actually come in a lot of handy. And, I'm in a book called Eclipse."

He paused on the other end, and I stifled a snicker. "_I don't think I've heard of it._"

"Ask Clary or Izzy about it." I sighed dramatically.

"_Speaking of which, the rest of the Lightwoods are wondering where you've gone… They think you died in the war._"

"Please," I scoffed. "I'm indestructible. Tell them that I was assigned somewhere in Paris, and didn't have time to say farewell."

"_Okay, got it. Tell the Lightwoods what's become of missing Shadowhunter, and ask Clary about a book called __Eclipse__ as well as say hi. Anything else, mistress?_"

"Oh, I have to say I like the little 'mistress' bit." I snickered. "You better not use that on all girls."

"_Only for you, dearest._" He said wistfully, and the snicker turned into a laugh.

"All right, then, I'll let you get back to the love of your life, but never forget those precious nights we shared." I added flirtatiously.

"_How could I not, lover?_" He answered in an _incredibly_ sexy voice.

"All right, I've got some undercover work to do. And, guess what? Another battle!"

He sighed dramatically. "_Why do some people always get the luck?_"

"Don't be jealous, baby." I smirked. "The look doesn't work for you."

"_I thought any look did._"

"No, that's me." I laughed, and then heard loud rustling in the bushes. "Oh, gotta go. Looks like I'm in the midst of being ambushed."

"_Lucky bitch._"

"Bye, asshole." I giggled, and hung up. I started the bike up again, and put on the helmet as I veered off road on a trail.

It was dark, night almost in full swing. I sped the bike up at the now biting weather even with Alice's leather jacket on, and continued down the trail as I listened intensely over the roar of my bike's engine.

And that was when I heard it.

Well, more like saw it.

To the right I noticed two pairs of giant paws were following the speed of my bike step for step.

I heard more coming from the left, and sped revved the engine. Two… or more could play at this game.

Yes, I'm a fan of extreme sports, before you ask, and a word of the wise: Don't Try This at Home.

The path suddenly got a whole lot rougher, but I gripped tightly to the handles of the motorcycle, feeling the engine kick itself into high gear as the tires tore at the ground. I decided to head dead on straight, thought I check my sides often to hear the wolves flanking behind me closely.

And then I heard a loud howl.

It echoed through my ears and made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I rattled me to my bones, and I felt my face paling when the paws moved faster.

Shit. I was now a moving target.

And the wolves were on the hunt.

The bike bucked to a strong start under my ready hands, and I sped forward. The paw steps weren't far behind me though. Blood pounded in my ears at the thought, and I dipped low to the side to zip and bend to the left and away from the paws I could see.

When the bike kicked up a rock, the front wheel lost a bit of control, and I let a stream of profanity come out of my mouth as I tried to get it on the right path again. My muscles were taught, ready to take on anything.

It was as if I could feel the panting now hard on my back.

"Oh _hell_ no." I hissed, and let the bike go another ten miles per faster.

Except I hadn't imagined I would face a rock outcropping. I pulled the bike sharply to the side and squeezed hard on the breaks as it skidded to the very edge of the outcropping.

"Dammit!" I cried as I looked down.

It was probably a ten foot drop, not very high, but still enough to kill me if the bike landed on top of me. Which, I was sure it would. There was also the fact that there was no way I could turn back and veer a different path now, I could hear the sounds of the wolves coming.

So… death or death?

I laughed in full frustration, dropped both of my feet, and jerked the bike back so I could steer back a bit to the wolves. I spun the bike around neatly, and dropped a foot so I could have balance.

After what seemed like an eternity, I was ready.

I twisted hard on the handle to get the full force of fifty miles per hour on the bike. My train of thought was somewhat realistic as I made it race off the edge. That maybe I would go so fast that the bike would still go as soon as it touched the ground.

Then, rather like things were going in slow motion, I flew off the edge, and faced the ground below.

I turned around, and saw the wolves now in clear view. A jet black one leapt out first, followed by a russet colored one and a chocolate brown one.

And then the ground was only a few feet away.

Now or never.

I jerked hard on the gas, hearing the bike and time itself roar to life again.

The bike's front wheel hit the ground hard, but wouldn't go forward like I'd hoped. My stomach hit the handlebars hard, and I toppled over, seeing the motorcycle flip over me as I rolled with it. A large crack made my ears ring, and the hard ground hit my side with enough force to make me lose my breath.

I rolled three or four more times, then rocked harshly on my shoulders to land on my back. I heard the deafening crashes as the bike kept going long after I stopped. I turned my head to the mangled contraption as I heaved for air.

When I could finally overcome my momentary shock factor, I reached for the suddenly suffocating helmet, and tugged it harshly off. I then examined it, seeing a fine crack in the top of it, and threw it off to the side after the bike.

Okay, injuries? Not that bad. Was I all mentally there? Quick, my name was… Madi. Yup, still sound. Where was I? Stephanie Meyer's book Eclipse.

See? Fine.

I struggled to sit up, but my abdomen hurt like pure fire was burning inside of my skin.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I landed hard on my back again. I stared up at the gray sky, curling my hands tightly into fists.

When my eyes locked with a large jet black snout, my heart raced to an all new level. My eyes widened at the large animal's nearness, how pissed it looked in its eyes. I clawed at my right thigh, feeling the hilt of my seraph blade.

"_Jeremiel_!" I yelled with as much ferocity as I could, but it came out as more of a plaintive cry.

The wolf jumped back in surprise at the brilliant glowing blade as I heaved for air. "Get the fuck away from me!" I snarled as I tried to pull myself up.

I had made it to my feet just as my stomach flared with pain again. It was so intense that I cried out, and sunk to my knees.

Looking around me warily as I breathed, I saw many colors. Jet black, gray, chocolate brown, and a russet.

The russet one was coming up to me right now, closing the space. I held up my sword in one last effort. "Don't." I breathed. "Don't mess with me."

And that's when everything swirled into black, and I collapsed, the light of Jeremiel going out fast.


	7. Welcome to the Family

**Again, everything in this story is completely Madi legit. Just sayin'…**

**7. Meet the Family**

I opened my eyes to face a room that smelled dark and musky. I felt hot, my forehead breaking out in sweat as I was under a huge quilt. The only light filtered in from a small window, and I blinked as I saw dust scatter against the light.

It was all rather picturesque, in a sense. The room was completely quiet, which made me on edge.

Slowly, I pulled the quilt over to reveal my stomach bandaged tightly with gauze under my shirt, and I groaned slightly as I pushed myself up.

On an antique nightstand, I could see my scarf and phone, and Alice's jacket hanging off a chair next to it. On the floor, were my trusty Supra's.

Where the hell was I?

I stood up slowly, completely stiff everywhere. I felt like I'd just gotten up on a Thursday after Intense Workout Wednesday.

But… Where was Jeremiel?

I didn't even bother with my jacket and scarf, but slipped on my shoes and grabbed my phone hastily as I jerked open the heavy oak door.

I could hear sounds now drifting to my ears, and I bolted towards them.

I scrambled through a dining room and kitchen, to face a living room with a group of three shirtless boys I didn't recognize hanging out in a circle.

One of them was holding my sword.

"What did she say to get that thing to do that weird glowy thing?" One asked.

"Don't know. Something like Jerry-meal." The other commented, and I was seething. "At first I thought it was some stupid toy, but the blade seems legit. Kind of light, though."

I couldn't take anymore of this, and I lunged through the group faster than a bolt of lighting.

I grabbed my sword harshly out of the boy's hand, glaring at him sharply as I leapt on the coffee table to hold the tip of the blade at his throat.

"I'd appreciate it," I hissed, my words low and even, "If you didn't mess with my stuff."

All the boys scrambled up at that, but I was ready to face them all.

"And it doesn't work for just anyone." I quipped. "And it's certainly not a toy. This blade can pierce vampire skin, _mutt_. I'm pretty sure I could give you a close shave."

"Enough." A deep, strong voice, caused all boys' heads to swing to the door, including mine.

At the frame stood a large burly man with two bags of groceries in his hands. I sized him up without even trying to hide it.

"Where the hell am I?" I snapped.

"La Push." He answered. "Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Of course. I just thought I'd be dead by now or something."

Some of the boys snickered, and I relaxed, letting the sword drop a centimeter from the boy's neck.

"Would you, uh…" He reminded me, and I looked into his brown eyes and smirked. I flipped the sword gingerly away, and picked up the scabbard from the table as I hitched it to my belt. I pushed the sword in and held up my hands defenselessly.

"Okay, I'm unarmed… ish." I shrugged at him. "Which one were you? Obviously not Jacob, or Leah… Quil?"

He looked surprised and I smiled, then at the large man by the door, who was accompanied by a woman whose face was surprisingly scarred. "And I take it you're Sam."

I stepped lightly off the table, the boys making room for me as I walked over to him. I extended my hand to him. "My name is Madi, and as you've noticed I'm not from around here."

"You smelled like those leeches, though." One piped up, and I nodded.

"An unfortunate circumstance, I can assure you. I take it that's why you decided to attack me?"

"Yes. But…" Sam's eyes wandered to my sword.

"The seraph?" I nodded and patted the scabbard. "Yeah, dead giveaway, I bet."

"Why don't we continue this conversation after breakfast?" The scarred woman, who I realized was… Emily, smiled.

"Yeah!" The lankier of the three boys said.

"I won't keep you guys." I said. "I'll just get my things and leave…"

"No, please stay." Emily smiled.

"I don't want to be a burden." I admitted, "I think I've caused enough trouble just by being here."

"Of course not." She said, but when she looked at an emotionless Sam, she seemed unsure.

"Again, I'd rather not impose." I said as I backed towards the room. "Let me just get my stuff, and I'll be out of your hair."

"How would you get home?" Quil asked. "You're bike is totaled."

I cringed at the thought, knowing either Edward, Bella, or Jacob would kill me if I told them that.

I shrugged. "Walk?"

"That's stupid –"

"If she wants to," Sam spoke up at last, "Let her."

"Sam." Emily chastised softly.

"Trust me, this was a ridiculous mistake." I told him. "I was actually seeking you out, but when you started your little hunt I was thrown. That put in the mildest sense." I added hastily while he nodded. "I've caused enough trouble already for your pack, and I'd rather not cause anymore."

Everyone waited for a tense second. Even I was intimidated. And I was never one to be intimidated.

"She'll stay." It sounded more of an order than a suggestion, and I nodded gravely. He looked at me. "You will ask your questions –"

"And be on my merry way." I agreed. "Mate, you don't have to tell me twice."

_**.M.I.W.**_

I was pretty sure I could rank myself up with the wolves by the way I was eating today. I hadn't eaten in almost two days, while these guys acted like they were half starved. No one was holding back, and when I was finally full, Emily and I laughed as the boys seemed to get into a gorging contest.

"Thank you so much." I thanked her quickly, because (believe it or not, people) I have manners like that. "It was fantastic."

She smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Quil and the other boy who I learned was Embry, had gotten into conversation, while Paul leaned over to me and smiled smoothly while Emily and Sam took part in silent conversation.

"You know," he murmured. "I've always been a fan of badass chicks like yourself."

"I know, I know." I moved away a little. "Everyone is."

"Cocky aren't we?" He grinned, but quickly backed down under Sam's less-than-amused gaze.

"You know it." I replied and stood up with Sam as we made our way into the living room.

Sam took a seat on the weathered couch, while I _almost_ took the recliner. I made sure to be as unthreatening as possible, but it seemed like everything I did was hostile to Sam. So, I abandoned my seating arrangement, and stood patiently.

"What are you?" He demanded.

"I have the ability to attract portals." I informed him, instead of giving him a snippy answer. "To different worlds other than this one. In my world, you and these other characters belong in a book. I can tell you a lot of things I shouldn't know, and a lot of things to come."

"How many times have you done this?"

"This would be my second time." I replied, and frowned when he looked skeptical. "Maybe you would like some proof…"

He only gave one nod, and I took the initiative.

I folded my arms behind my back and paced through the room, just loosening my muscles in case he wanted to go wolf on me.

"Emily's scars were caused by you. You didn't do it on purpose, but you turned wolf and she was too close. You actually were in a relationship with Leah before she was a werewolf, but then when you imprinted on Emily… things change."

I glanced over to see him completely emotionless.

"Why are you here?"

_In a cosmic sense…_ I couldn't help but smile at that last joke. "Um… I can't control where the portals take me –"

"No. Why are you in La Push?"

"Oh." I smiled a little. "That's an easy one. Because I was just making sure none of your werewolves were missing. You see, when I stumbled on the portal, I also found one of the wolves outside. I didn't know at the time, but when he saw me, he sure turned tail fast. I was hoping maybe you could find a way to make a portal with your ancestrally magic, and all…"

"What did he look like?"

"Sandy colored fur." I replied instantly, the image clear as day and forever imprinted in my mind.

Ha ha… _imprinted_…. Interesting choice of words there, eh?

"Seth." He said simply, and stood up.

"I don't want him to get in trouble or anything." I followed him as he walked to the door. "The portal can just suck people in."

He nodded stiffly, and I walked past him and out the door to face the surprisingly biting cold. Ah… home.

I stepped lightly off the steps and on the grass, just walking to the highway, but I stopped short. I turned around to see Sam on the porch, watching me.

"By the way," I said. "It's not your fault. About Emily, I mean. And that's from a hater's point of view."

He nodded, stiffly, and I smiled a little. "Also, you may expect a call from the Cullens. Just to let you know."

And I kept walking, not really expecting anything else. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to get home now, but if there's a will, there's a way.

Wow, worst cliché ever.

"Wait."

I paused, and turned around. Sam was still there, but didn't look like he said anything. Then, he spoke again.

"You might be an asset to us." He said, and I stifled the urge to roll my eyes.

Oh great, so I'm the _asset_ now?

"Yeah, I usually am." I replied.

"You're welcome to stay here." His gruff decision made me smile a little. "You can stay in the room you were in."

And that was that.


	8. Sniff, Growl, Repeat

**8. Sniff, Growl, Repeat**

A day had already passed since I'd been in the official (conscious) care of the La Push wolves.

Of course, I wasn't really dealing with them. More like trying to scour the small reservation for a certain werewolf.

On foot?

Through woods?

And still, the mutt was nowhere to be seen.

Plus, I didn't know what he looked like when he was all human, so that was just screwing with my mind. I swear every time I saw a guy I didn't recognize, I would do at least a triple-take and then the dude would notice me… and try to hit on me.

But that's beside the point.

The point _was_, I was getting fed up with it.

So… What do you do when you're tired of trekking through the small reservation, deflated and an unfortunate dimension traveler?

Visit Jacob Black's house, of course!

So, here I was, strapping on my blue Supra's, and with the directions from Sam completely in mind, I took to his house.

The wind was biting a lovingly chill today, and it felt nice. I was almost completely sated when staying here, away from all the stress that those vampire freaks had caused, dimension hopping, a little battle eminent, et cetera.

You'd be surprised at how all of the little things add up!

_**.M.I.W.**_

Yes, I got lost a couple of times, God! This place seemed suddenly bigger, and I'd already forgotten half of the shit that Sam told me so I was left to my own devices. Which was fine, hasn't anyone ever told that independence was the key to survival?

I held my cracked helmet under my arm as I reached the house that had a ramp to lead up to the door. I mean, with Billy, shouldn't that be a giveaway? Apparently not, since around the fifth or sixth time that I passed it I finally noticed.

_Yeah, way to be an observant warrior, Madi. Classic. Geez, with your skills you could be a homicide detective _for sure_!_

Ha ha… not.

So, in front of the door of this iconic werewolf, would you really think I would be having hysterics like some Team Jacob freak? Or egging it if I was Team Edward?

Or… Here's a thought! Maybe I'm just a little too good for this romance crap?

If you guessed option three, you'd be correct.

I was about to knock on the door, when I heard a loud clang come from a shabby building next to it and a loud swear.

Damn, Madi, those skills…

Maybe I had just been so emotionally pumped from that motorcycle chase that I was just not in the mood to be anything but stone cold and temporarily dead to the world.

I trotted down the ramp again, and this time approached the garage. The door was open with a padlock hanging off one of the doors and open a crack so I could see inside.

A Volkswagen Rabbit seemed to be in the midst of an almost-finished assembly, and a pair of long legs were sticking out from underneath it.

I raised an eyebrow, but pushed the wooden door open and walked in.

"Who's there?" A voice asked from under the Rabbit, slightly muffled.

"Hmm… I think I can honestly say that this is the first time that a guy hasn't leapt from what they are doing at my approach." I mused as I leaned against the hood of the car, and placed the helmet beside me.

At that, Jacob did roll out and looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Now that's what I was looking for." I beamed, "Hi!"

"How do you know where I live?" He demanded sharply, not sounding at all pleased.

I rolled my eyes. "Not even a hello?"

"Hi." He grumbled.

"Now, what was your question?" I asked.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He asked slowly.

"I can speak English, but thanks for your concern." I snapped. "And I'm here because I need to borrow your motorcycle."

"Fat chance. I was there when you wrecked Bella's."

"Yeah, so was I. And if I remember correctly, it was because you were about to rip me to shreds without even hearing my side."

"We know you're side." He snapped. "You're one of –"

"The legion of imperial gayness?" I snarked. "Far from it. Am I on your side? Don't flatter yourself. Am I an asset to both of you? Hell yeah. And that's pretty much all you need to know."

"Then why were you with _him_?" His voice had turned darker and threatening, but I wasn't at all intimidated by a dude my age.

"Because I needed a ride, obviously." I rolled my eyes. "Didn't mean that I enjoyed it."

"What about all that crap you were spewing about being 'with the Cullens' or whatever?"

"Clearly as a cover up." I waved my hands suggestively. "Seriously, dude, you need to get a leg up on this supernatural stuff, no pun intended. I've been doing what I've been doing what… about two weeks now? You?"

He didn't respond, and I didn't care and continued. "So, unless you know where Seth is and I don't need a bike for that, why don't you just tell me?"

"Why do you need Seth?"

"Just talk to Sam." My eyes locked on the bike. "Right now, I need a ride."

"No."

"Jacob Black, you are digging yourself a hole." I said menacingly. "Give. Me. The. Bike."

His chin jutted out and he glared at me.

Okay, new tactic.

I sighed, highly frustrated. "Look, man, I feel for you. Really. You're in love with the girl you'll never have, and that's gotta suck, but –"

"How the hell do you know about that?" He snarled.

"Again, talk to Sam after you give me the bike." I said calmly, "But, I promise you're going to have your happily ever too."

_Even at the cost of you becoming a pedophile…_ I added mentally.

"Doesn't seem like it." He growled.

"Well, that's what it is. Jake, there's a million things that I've gotta tell you. But right now, I've got to find a certain wolf."

He didn't say anything, and I waited. Well, not really. I was growing more and more agitated at how inconsiderate these people were being. Really? Again, shouldn't a werewolf believe in the weird, true, and freakishly amazing?

Slowly, he drew the keys from his pocket and handed them to me.

"Thanks!" I grinned and was about to get on the bike until I noticed something in the car.

A set of clothes.

"I need this too." I said as I grabbed them. I tucked my hair inside the helmet and put it on while I turned back to a surprised Jake.

"Don't worry, I'll reimburse you!" I called as the bike roared to life and bucked out of the open garage door and onto the reservation.

The bike tore into the forest with savage confidence, at least ten times more powerful than Bella's had been. I laughed a little at that, and kicked the bike to a faster pace. I needed to find this wolf.

_**.M.I.W.**_

It wasn't too long until I heard rapid paw steps by my side. Again.

This was not _so_ going to go down the same way as last time.

I threw the bike into a swerve to the right, which I was sure had made the wolf stop as I skidded around it. I could hear it still coming in my direction, through, and flipped up the visor as I waited.

A gray wolf suddenly skidded to a stop a few yards before me, a panty snarl on its face. I lifted my hands quickly in defeat.

"Yo!" My voice was muffled through the helmet. "I come in peace, man!"

The wolf glared at me, and barked, still seeming to advance.

"Stop!" I said as came at me. "I'm one of the good guys, bro!"

Wait… What if…?

The wolf's face was only inches away from mine then, its pearly whites looking quite large. My breathing hardened as I leaned back.

"Leah?" I asked.

She snorted and stepped back into the undergrowth. I felt a pulse in the air, and heard ferns move.

"God, woman!" I snapped. "You need to freaking chill! Sorry I'm not good at recognizing you people on sight! What the hell are you doing?"

"The same thing you are!" She yelled, and I saw her face as the rest of her hid amongst the undergrowth. "What do you want with my brother?"

"How do you even know I'm looking for him? I'm sorry to break it to you, but if you're stalking me I'm going to have to tell you in advance that I don't swing that way."

Her eyes went wide in shock at that, then turned malicious. "That's disgusting!"

"Then _why_ are you doing it?" I laughed incredulously, knowing I was completely pissing her off.

"Seth's been missing for two days. And since you said that maybe he had come back through that portal or whatever… Maybe you could track him."

"What am I, a bloodhound?" I said sarcastically. "Sorry, but that's your territory."

"And the dog jokes go on." She rolled her eyes.

Yes, sarcasm is my first refuge after I'm trying to calm down from a situation like that.

"Okay, sorry. Just don't sneak up on me like that." I shook my head, and started the bike back up. "Now, why don't we do this together? I obviously don't have that pack-communication, or the scent abilities, but I've got answers to a probably hysteric person and a change of clothes."

She deliberated for a moment, and I flicked the visor down on the helmet.

"All right…" She said, and backed into the woods again.

I pulled the bike into movement again, and drove, knowing she would catch up.

And she did only a few seconds later and appeared at my side.

"You can hear me over this, right?" I asked as I swerved the bike away from a rock. "Two barks yes, one bark no."

She barked twice.

"Okay, cool. Can you hear any… thoughts?" I yelled. "Two barks yes, one bark no."

She gave only one bark.

"Smells?"

One bark.

I nodded slowly, and made the bike go faster as I thought. Where the hell could that stupid mutt be? Could he have gone to another world? Of course not. I was pretty sure these portals were straight shots.

Then the strong scent of seaweed assaulted my nose. The beach!

"Have you checked the beach!" I called at Leah only a couple yards away.

It seemed like recognition played over her features.

One bark.

"Lead the way!"

And boy, did she take off. I rose from the bike and kicked it into high gear, already trying to catch up to that twenty foot lead.

I flanked her closely and smirked when the beach came into sight.


	9. Lost and Found And Freaked Out

**9. Lost and Found… And Freaked Out**

I'm pretty sure a girl on a motorcycle with a sword hitched to her side, riding next to a horse-sized wolf made a pretty odd pair. At least this beach seemed deserted, and that was what I was rooting for.

My tires spewed sand up from the beach, leaving fine tracks behind me.

"Any thoughts?" I yelled over now the ocean and engine.

One bark.

"Scent check!"

One bark.

This crap wasn't getting us anywhere. We'd been combing the beach for around ten to twenty minutes, and needless to say the ripping wind from the beach was beginning to hurt my bare neck. I pulled to a stop on the bike, and took off my helmet in frustration. I ran a hand through my hair to let it go free.

Leah had wheeled around and stopped beside me, panting.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." I restated my thought process.

She nodded and sat down where she was, shaking her head.

Seth could be anywhere, and I mean _anywhere_ on this huge reservation. We had no way to communicate, or even had the slightest idea of where he could end up.

I mean, what the hell was I supposed to do? I was the _human_ of this new little ragtag group. And even then it was a slim chance. How was I supposed to call up a freaking wolf?

Oh… That could work.

Thank God for my brother's interest in zoology!

"Howl!" I suddenly exclaimed as I jumped up from the bike, and Leah cocked her head.

"Seriously, don't you know anything about wolves?" I rolled my eyes. "A wolf's howl can be heard for _miles_, even just by the regular human. If you howl, then maybe we could get a response…?"

I left it open for her, and watched as her eyes seemed to literally glow with the idea.

Before I had any time to prepare myself, and earth shattering howl pierced my eardrums.

"Holly crap!" I yelled in surprise.

My whole body was literally on the buzz, and I fell back on my backside at the sheer magnitude of the sound. My helmet went flying out of my hands. It was at least one hundred times louder than my iPod on full blast, and I covered my ears.

I glared up at the gray wolf as her little song came to a close. My ears were still ringing, and I glared up at her.

"You could've at least _warned me_." I snapped.

She seemed to have a toothy smirk that reeked _payback_.

Bitch.

"Oh, _real_ mature." I rolled my eyes, but was caught off guard by a sudden, weak response. A yip.

I didn't even have time to glance at Leah, and jumped on the bike. She already tore ahead of me, and I pretty much had to speed on an out of control burst just to catch up with the freaking overgrown coyote.

The sound had come from a small rock circle that seemed guarded from everything else. I turned off the bike as soon as I stopped, and ran with Leah around to the opening of the rocks.

I kicked off my Supra's and socks, not really in the mood to mess up my shoes with sand, and ran with Leah into what seemed like a maze.

The wolf barked nervously as I skidded to a stop beside her.

"Seth!" I yelled, "SETH!"

"Here!" A faint voice caught my attention that sounded rough and dry.

I glanced to the left where the sound had come from, Leah already pelting ahead of me.

I, on the other hand, decided to wait up since I didn't want to stumble on anything… Awkward.

Because, seriously? It was just a little too early in the book series for me to see a naked dude.

Leah trotted back around the corner then, and gently held the clothes in her teeth. She pulled them from my hands, relief and gratitude clear in her eyes.

I simply shrugged in response, and decided to go look for Bella's cracked helmet.

As I left the rocks, I collected my shoes and stuffed my socks in them, then set them on the seat of the bike. I looked a hundred yards out to see the helmet, and jogged towards it.

I picked it up and brushed the wet sand from it just before it could be claimed by the rising tide. I realized that was going to be another problem. We had to get out of here, and soon.

When I ran back to the rocks, I saw that a boy was leaning against Leah, definitely needing the support.

He was wearing the plaid shirt and jeans, but without shoes. He was tall (but, then again, have you met a _short_ werewolf?) but not as tall as Jacob or the other guys had been. His jet black hair was slightly shaggy, cut in a skater style for what seemed like the time. He would probably get it cut soon, and I would have bet that would look nice as well –

Then, he got an eyeful of me.

"_Whoa_!" He cried hoarsely, and stumbled back. I was about to take a step forward, but decided for his best interests, I shouldn't.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"You people really need to be more original." I stated. "Anyways, I was going to ask you the same question in my world." His eyes widened. "But we don't really have that much time for that for now. The tide's coming in soon, and unlike you guys, my temperature's normal. Meaning, I'm freezing. So, let's go?"

Leah looked at me, then Seth, then my bike, worry evident in her expression.

"He can ride with me." I said to her unspoken question.

I walked over to the bike, hearing unsteady footsteps behind me. I paused to slip on my shoes, and grabbed the helmet. I turned around, only to be staring at a sea of plaid.

"Whoa, there, Rex." I smiled a little as I gently pushed Seth back. "You don't even know my name."

"I feel dizzy…" He muttered as he pressed his hand to his head, completely ignoring my comment.

"Here," I gently pushed the helmet into his large hands. "Wear this. I'm going to drive us back to La Push."

He nodded, eyes shut in concentration.

I studied him for a moment, then climbed on the bike. "Hop on." I said.

His eyes opened at that to reveal chocolate irises, shining. I had to admit, in a cliché sort of way, the gaze _did_ hold me captive. I blinked, and quickly (and boy did I mean quickly) shoved the thought away. I turned back to the bike and started it.

The bike suddenly dipped with the weight, and I stifled a squeak as two large arms circled my waist. My heart was racing outside of my chest and my eyes widened in surprise.

I let out a long breath.

Yeah, didn't want to get into anything too awkward.

_I think you just kind of sealed your fate with this one, Madi._

I felt the side of the helmet against my shoulder, and automatically stiffened. My fingers squeezed the handlebars hard, and then I took off like a bat out of hell. Leah looked surprised and even slightly pissed as I gave a low dip to turn and drive back into the forest.

Riding the bike without a helmet made me completely aware of my surroundings. The engine was now absolutely deafening without the muffling of the helmet, but I decided that a tipsy teenager could use it better than I could. I was surprised when his arms had gone a little limp around my waist.

"You might want to hold on tighter." I instructed briskly just as I turned off the gravel road and on the trail into the woods.

The bike swerved as he suddenly squeezed me in a vice like grip. My air came out of my system in a large _whoosh_, and I choked up a little.

"Okay, I didn't mean _death grip_."

Yeah, sooner we get home, the better.

I could barely hear the muffled sound through the helmet, and the pressure decreased. A little.

I could live with that.

_**.M.I.W.**_

"Thank you so much for riding Madi Tours." I said in a monotone as the bike came to a stop. My ears were now dull after the ride, like I had a pair of large earphones over them. "Please be sure to collect all valuables. If you have any questions… Well, please ask at a more reasonable time."

_Yeah_, I thought bitterly, _like on the twelfth of _never_._

Leah had beaten us to the house already, and was jumping off the porch like I'd seen Taylor Lautner do on _New Moon_ (before you ask, it was my friend's idea to watch it and it was her birthday)in a new set of clothes.

She quickly helped Seth up and took off the helmet. "Thank you so much." She told me, looking really sincere. It unnerved me.

She tossed me the helmet, which I easily caught with both hands. I looked it over, realizing that it was becoming a little worse for wear.

"Yeah… I'll come by tomorrow." I replied as I started the bike back up, and kept the helmet balanced on my knee with one hand.

_**.M.I.W.**_

"It's in one piece!" Jacob proclaimed as I drove to the garage.

"Well, obviously." I rolled my eyes. "I'm an excellent driver."

I turned off the bike, thankful that the sound died. I jumped off quickly, and watched as Jacob took over to push it in the garage.

"Sam also called to say you found Seth." He said. "How?"

"How, what? Oh, find him?"

He nodded, leaning against his car.

"With Leah's help." I said as I jumped on the hood and sat next to him Indian style. "We found him on the beach. Tomorrow I'm going to ask him some questions."

Jacob paused, and I glanced over at him. He was busy whittling away at something, a knife in hand.

"Is that Bella's present?" I asked as I looked over his shoulder.

"Yup." He replied.

"It's going on a charm bracelet?" I pressed, and he stopped working at that.

His eyes locked on me. "Yes…"

"Didn't you talk to Sam?" I rolled my eyes. "I know stuff like this."

"I did talk to him. I just didn't think you'd know so much."

"I'm a very observant reader." I informed him.

We sat in silence, due to Jacob going back to his handiwork, and I stared absently out the foggy window as the sky began to grow darker.

I pulled out my sword, just looking over the intricate swirly designs etched into the metal known as runes. That was when I noticed that it was a little dirty.

"Do you have a rag?" I asked, and he nodded as he leaned over to the toolbox and handed to me. "Thanks."

"So…" Jake said as he continued to carve away. "I don't get her."

"Sorry," I frowned as I polished the metal. "No. But why would you anyhow?"

"I just feel this strange… pull I have with her." He admitted as he worked, and I nodded.

"More like a strange pull with her kid." I muttered under my breath, so quietly, I didn't really even hear it.

Metal clanged on the concrete floor, and I looked over to see the knife glinting in the light.

"_What_?" Jacob demanded, and I looked into a pair of widened eyes.

Crap, I didn't expect those wolfy senses to kick in.

I sighed dramatically, and continued rhythmically moving the rag along the blade of the seraph. "Well, I might as well tell you, since I'm in the mood to screw up a plot. Bella is going to marry Edward, and they have a kid."

"How?" He demanded.

I stopped working at that, and looked up at him. "Jacob, I thought even _you_ knew the basics of biology."

"I – I didn't mean it like that." He stuttered.

I laughed a little, and continued to polish the sword. "Anyways, the kid is going to be half vamp, half human, all female. You're going to imprint on the kid."

He didn't say anything, and I glanced over at him.

He was completely frozen, and staring blankly across the garage.

"Hey, everyone gets a happy ending, right?"

"I don't believe you." He said, and I raised an eyebrow.

Well, this was a new development.

"Okay." I shrugged, and he glanced over at me. "I don't expect you to. Just that it will _happen_."

With that I jumped off of the Rabbit, and made my way back to Sam's house.


	10. Quick Sanctuary

**Angst-a-licious and we (finally) get another crack at pushing Edward out of his seams of sanity!**

**Chapter Theme Songs, Anyone?**

_**Wish Right Now**_** ~ B.O.B. and Eminem**

**10. Quick Sanctuary**

I walked along the grassy moors of Forks, brooding upon my situation. A soft rain had started descending from the clouds above, and I headed for the nearest grocery store that was luckily just ahead.

Yeah… Disregard that lest paragraph and I'll tell you what _really_ went down.

So, I did try Seth's house, but since he was still asleep, I'd started walking around La Push, trying to find something to do. I mean, I guess since he wasn't used to the whole 'dimension traveling' phenomenon, he must be pretty knocked out.

Right?

Whatever, didn't defuse the fact that I was still pissed at the guy.

Rain suddenly started pouring – out of freaking nowhere! – and I was instantly sodden. Say what? It didn't rain cats and dogs in Washington. A light sprinkle here and there, but never something that made me pretty much wet to the bone.

I let out a low, long stream of profanity, my breath coming out in a giant cloud in front of my face. I flipped up the hood of my jacket to cover my face, and glared at the ground as I walked somewhere, anywhere.

Why wasn't I getting anywhere? Why wasn't this easier? I hated the fact that things just didn't fall into place. Nothing in my life did. Not like so many easy, lucky people. The easy, lucky people that didn't have to deal with fighting demons or sparklers or search for werewolves in parallel universes.

Then again… I didn't either until the beginning of this week.

And then I saw it.

My temporary sanctuary.

A Quick Trip!

When inside, I was a damp, shivering mess, the heat from the store making me even colder. I attracted the attention of pretty much everyone in the small store, their stares boring into my soggy form.

"Heh heh… Couldn't wait the five minutes." I shrugged.

Some people cracked a smile, even one laughed a little.

As my face was completely heated to the two hundredth power, I quickly wiped off my feet and ducked into one of the isles. My stomach was growling like a pack of dogs, since a bunch of them _did_ polish off my breakfast.

_Chips!_

I quickly power-walked over to the section and looked through them. I was so hungry, maybe just one bag. I felt for the money in my pockets, only to realize that I left it all at home.

Only one acronym could be used to describe this moment.

F.M.L.

Okay… maybe I could just get it… With a discount…

A five fingered kind…?

"You smell like wet dog." An unmistakable voice made me leap out of my skin.

"Shut up!" I whirled around to face a pair of yellow-ish eyes. Oh look! It's Madi-America's _least_ favorite vampire. "God, you freaking idiot! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was getting gas." Edward replied so intelligently.

"Um… _Here_?" I demanded hotly.

"Yes. You're just across the border."

"You make it seem like I'm illegal." I rolled my eyes. "Geez, we're not _all_ personal brands of heroine."

His eyes widened as he realized where I got that from, then quickly narrowed into a dangerous expression.

"Wow." I mused. "You most definitely beat Robert Pattinson's impression of your creeper face."

"You know things." He said slowly and quietly, even mildly threatening.

But was I threatened?

…

No. Not really.

"Yes, thank you for realizing that my IQ is indeed higher than the sack of chips –"

"Which you were just about to steal." He finished, and I glared at him. He shrugged. "You know things that no one should know. Things about me, my life, what I can do, Bella. And I _know_ you know what has been…"

"Sniffing around Bella's room?" I supplied, and he nodded. "Yup. I do at that, good sir. And it just happens to be Victoria with her legion of newborn sequins."

His eyes widened.

"Yes, yes, yes." I nodded. "How weird is that? Maybe I should bet against Alice?" I snickered at the end. Making fun of these quotes was probably some of the best comedic gold I'd come up with since… since…

Well, after I read this book series, anyways.

"Anyways, you probably want my help, right?"

He nodded again… _slooooooowwwwlllyyyyy_.

Suddenly, one of my newest favorite songs came on over the music on the overhead speakers. _Wish Right Now_ with (duh, people) Eminem.

Yes, in case you were wondering, I did find the irony of Hayley (or however you spell her name) from Paramore rockin' out on the chorus, and them being the main squeeze for _Twilight_'s soundtrack.

"Well, I'm gonna have to say that it ain't gon' work, homie." I grinned. "I'm with the wolves."

I waved him a peace sign, and swaggered my way out of there, completely forgetting about my hungry stomach.

**Ah… Me, Edward, some music, and a Quick Trip! What can be better, ladies and gents? What. Can. Be. Better?**

**Well… You'll just have to wait and see…**

**A'ight, a'ight! Dayumn, my bad. It's a shawtie, I get it, breh, but that's why you gon' wait till the next chappie's up, yeah?**

**Sorry, just finished break dancing, and when I saw your reviews, I was all like 'Whoo!' Thanks so much! And here's your chapter!**

**Review…?**


	11. Yes, Britt, I'm Stuck in a Circus

**11. Yes, Britt, I'm Stuck in a Circus**

I knocked on the door of the Clearwater's house quickly. The rain had stopped only a few minutes ago, and I was grateful for it. Plus, I was also glad that Emily let me borrow a pair of her rain boots, and my Supra's were tucked safe at home.

The door swung open, a warm breeze greeting me along with a pair of brown eyes that were clearly frantic. I only raised an eyebrow in response when her gaze locked on mine.

"Oh, thank God you're here!" She cried as she grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

"Actually, I'm atheist, so I guess I could thank myself for making a timely decision…" I mused.

"Did Sam talk to you?" She demanded, oblivious to sarcastic remark number one.

"No. Didn't I tell you? I'm a psychic-slash-dog whisperer, so I tend to know these things."

"Oh…" As I gauged her, I realized she wasn't really paying that much attention, her eyes locked on the stairs. "Well, do you know what's going on?"

Strike two!

"No, but maybe I could howl to get a signal?"

"Seth's awake."

Strike thr –

"Really now?" My tone was flat, devoid of emotion.

"Yeah, and he's really confused." She said. "He won't talk to anyone except you."

"He knew my name?" I asked.

"No…" She replied. "He just said 'the girl with the motorcycle and sword' so I thought it was –"

"Of course, of course." I waved a dismissive hand. "Let me just go upstairs. I'll have him straightened out in a jiffy."

I bounded up five or six stairs, and stopped at the sound of her voice.

"_Jiffy_?" She asked skeptically.

I grimaced and half turned to look at her. "Yeah…" I said slowly. "Not exactly an ideal phrase to use in this instance."

"More like this century." She scoffed.

"Um, hello? Didn't I ever tell you I'm the latest retro fad? I bring back stuff."

"Well, I don't think _jiffy_ is going to be one of them."

I rolled my eyes. People were such critics.

I hopped up the rest of the stairs (more like leapt, don't worry, Madi never hops) and made my way to the only room that had a door open. It seemed like the most intelligent decision.

As I poked my head around the door, I face navy blue walls and a giant bed just under the window. The room was almost sparsely decorated; a few band posters here and there, nothing all that exciting. A giant desk that didn't match anything hugged the wall near the side of the bed.

And _on_ the bed was Seth Clearwater, my _only_ favorite (positive) character, sleeping quite heavily.

Great.

I walked towards the bed, hesitant in my footsteps.

Wow, really?

Me, _hesitant_?

What the hell ever.

But I was. I'm not completely heartless, I hope you realize. I do like people. I do care about waking them up after a traumatic portal expedition where they lay stranded (for a reason unknown to me but worth finding out) on a beach for a few days.

In the end, my jerk-ness won out, and I gently pushed his shoulder. "Hey." I said.

No response.

I pushed a little harder. "_Hey_." I said again.

Nothin'.

This time, I roughly pushed him. "Dude! Wake up!" I snapped.

Zilch.

I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms across my chest.

Suddenly, in moves faster than even I could comprehend, my fist snaked out from under my arm and struck his shoulder.

He snorted, lazily opening his eyes. "Wha…?"

That was, until, he got an eyeful of me.

And boy did he leap up higher than a jackrabbit.

"_Whoa_!" He yelled, and in a completely spastastical move, (if I do say so myself) he fell off the bed.

"I know," I shrugged. "I'm so incredibly gorgeous, right?"

He blinked and I watched him carefully. His black hair was sticking up randomly, and his shirt was gone. _Yes! Finally! I was waiting for a shirtless werewolf!_

"Who are you?" He finally demanded.

"I'm Madi." I smiled. "Spelled in an amazing way, if I might add. I redid it myself when I was fourteen. Personally, it's spelled pretty badassly. I love it."

"Badassly?" He asked, obviously out of it.

"Yup." I popped the 'p' and grinned. "And you're Seth Clearwater, just in case you were wondering. You're sister's really cool, by the way. You guys should respect her more."

"I know who I am." He said indignantly, while my smile only turned larger and colder. "I want to know what the hell you're doing here."

"'Kay, first of all. Don't even think about cussing at me. I can fucking drag your wolfy ass up and down this reservation and beat your ass into the ground before you can even blink." I glared at him.

He slowly backed up near the edge of his bed.

"Second of all, I'm here because either it was going to be fate, or you somehow jacked up, and portaled to my world, where I found you. So, I followed you due to the fact that I was semi-hoping for a more reasonable explanation, until the portal arrived."

"You've done this before?" He snapped.

"Well, _duh_." I rolled my eyes. "Now what I want to know is what the hell you were doing. I'm very good at my new job, and I don't like posers stepping into – quite literally – my element."

"I don't know. I just saw that weird blue thing when I was running… and I followed it. Next thing I know I'm in front of you and a freaking glowing knife."

"Um, it's a sword, not a knife. And it kicks vampire butt more efficiently than your little mutts."

"Whatever."

"You wanna bet?" I growled.

He started at that, and I snorted. "Uh-huh. I thought so. Well, if you just came to your world again, why didn't you leave?"

"I was scared that I ended up somewhere else." He admitted. "And I wasn't really that strong…"

"'Kay." I leaned against the wall, my seraph blade hitting the wall with a gentle thud. I saw him eyeing it, and smiled. "That's the glowing knife."

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"You have been for a while. I don't see how asking for permission would change that."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Well, I am quite the aficionado on many a strange phenomenon." I decided. "But I'm pretty sure the Men in Black make it sound so much cooler."

He was quiet at that, and I stared absently at his desk.

"Thanks for the ride." He finally piped up. "I remember that much."

"I'm going to be here for a while." I informed him. "Meaning we're going to see more of each other. And as much as I enjoy the whole 'whoa she's so fine' thing every time you look at me, I'd rather not have it on a regular basis."

"You're full of yourself, you know that?" He asked with a smile.

"Um… Yeah." I smiled. "And you aren't the first to observe this. You haven't seen anything yet, Clearwater."

"Oh, I'm counting on it." He grinned.

**Okay! Seth's awake! YES! Can I get a fist pump, anyone?**

***fistpump***

**So, can anyone see where this is going? I can't wait for more Seth/Madi fun. *happy face***

**Now I know you guys are getting bored with the whole 'no Edward-Bella-Jacob' thing, right? I know I am. But don't worry! It's coming up!**

**FAVORITE QUOTE:**

"_**Well, I am quite the aficionado on many a strange phenomenon. But I'm pretty sure the Men in Black would make it sound so much cooler…**_**"**


	12. Party Like it's 1999

**Okay, I believe a myriad of songs shall be in this song. Let's being, shall we?**

**Dynamite ~ Taio Cruz (when we first start dancing)**

**Walk it Out ~ DJ Unk (my dancing scene) **

**In Da Club ~ 50 Cent (you know when it'll come)**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**12. Party Like it's 1999… Or Until a Shirt Comes Off**

"It's a freaking party, Leah." I sighed as I draped myself over her bed. "A party hosted by leeches, nonetheless."

"Says you!" She called from the bathroom.

Now, in case you haven't read the books (then what the fuck are you doing here?), tonight is the party that Bella is hosting (not really because she's a freaking weirdo like that and the Cullens are just so nifty as to do it for her) and Jacob is going to give her the present.

At least… That's what I'm hoping for, anyways.

_And no, not like that all of you perverted minds, geez (yes, I am aware that I'm one of them). And like my friend would say, I'm going to use my overly white phrase and say: Keep your mind out of the gutter!_

"What are you going to wear?" She called.

"I think clothes would be appropriate." I brooded.

"Ha ha, you're _so_ funny." I could practically hear her eyes roll.

"I know." I shrugged. "Seriously, Leah, I don't exactly have room for a party dress on my person."_ Not like I had one to begin with, anyway._

"I think there could be something for you in the closet." She said. "Before I hit my growth spurt and everything."

"No, I couldn't." I replied as I stared at the ceiling. I wasn't really fighting it, though. I knew she would give up with my bored attitude.

"Seriously, just pick something out. It's not like you'll turn wolf and rip it apart." She laughed.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" I demanded jokingly.

"You have one hell of a temper, is what it means. Even Jake says so."

"It was about time you guys caught on." I rolled my eyes.

"Then go try something on! I insist."

"'Kay…" I replied as I sashayed over to the closet.

I searched aimlessly through the clothes, until I found what I was looking for (well, not really, but you know what I mean).

A black mini dress was hanging innocently on a hanger, and looked just too perfect to pass up.

"Found one." I called, just as she was coming out of the bathroom.

"I could never quite pull that one off." She mused.

"Mind if I try it on with… these shoes?" I asked as I pulled out a pair of gladiator-like heels.

"Yeah, sure." She waved offhandedly.

After I changed, I stared at myself in the mirror. Oh yeah, brunette never looked so badass. I nodded to myself, and faced Leah's grinning face.

"Wow." She beamed. "You actually look like a senior. You'll totally pass off."

"As compared to the freshman I looked before when I was a sophomore, I'll take anything I can get." I grinned.

_**.M.I.W.**_

The Cullen house was booming and vibrant, compared to its first impression gothic look.

I don't care what Bella says, I'm expecting bats.

"You look nice, by the way."

I started, and looked at Seth as Leah drove with all of the parked cars.

"A compliment? I'm floored." I said, faking shock, but smiled.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Just don't get a big head on me."

"Too late." I giggled. (yes, I'm a girl, I _giggle_ on occasion)

We saw the other wolves almost at the same time, and I sighed. This was going to be so boring if I was going to be stuck in the 'politics' of the book.

"Do you already know what's gonna happen?" Seth whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear as he looked over my shoulder. I inwardly shuddered and blinked slowly.

"Yeah," I answered as Leah parked.

"Well?" Leah suddenly prompted, and I felt Seth's presence behind me shift away. I quickly looked at her before getting out of the mini van their mother had so graciously supplied us with.

The two weres followed me as I made my way towards the rest of the pack. There were only two others, along with Jake. I knew it was Quil and Embry without even a guess.

"It's going to be boring as hell." I finally replied and stopped next to Jacob. "Sup," I greeted him and the rest of the guys, followed by the dude nod. Yes, I'm a master at the dude nod. Don't even start with me there.

The others nodded as well and muttered greetings.

"Why are we standing around like a bunch of teenagers dealing pot?" I asked.

"We were just about to go in." Jacob answered, and I nodded.

"Okay… So maybe the first step would be going inside?" I suggested when no one moved.

"Probably." Seth laughed, but it quickly died under Quil's glare. I rolled my eyes.

"I agree." Leah suddenly piped up, and hooked my arm in hers. "I'm going with her."

With that, she turned tail (not literally, sorry) and we walked towards the house. Well, more like her dragging me and me stumbling to keep up with her brisk pace.

The whole place was buzzing with life, yet no movement. People were milling about, obviously looking bored. The music was pumping, and I was gunning to go, while Leah held back, suddenly seeming less confident.

"Let's mingle?" I suggested.

"No… I'm good." She began to back behind me.

Hey, I would be the same way if I wasn't with a friend or at least someone I knew. I would be self conscious, already tugging down my dress and trying to hide as far away from the crowd as possible.

But in my psyche, I knew that sometimes that wasn't the way to go. Plus, these people didn't know who I was, and I was ready to make a scene.

So, like the loveable Weezer: _When it's party time, like 1999, I'll party by myself because I'm such a special guy._

Well, I'm a special girl, and with a friend, and I was ready to party like it was 2012.

"Come on, Leah." I said as I took a step forward. "I want to d –"

And suddenly my eyes locked with a pale, sparkling, golden eyed-and-beginning-to-get-on-my-good-side vampire.

"Edward." I grinned and waved.

"You're friends with that blood sucker." Leah hissed nervously in my hair.

"Now, now," I shook my head disapprovingly. "Don't cough up a hairball, I have to make myself acquainted with everyone in the book. And he was the first one of you guys I met."

"You're weird." She snapped as Edward only closed in further.

"I prefer imaginative." I replied through the side of my mouth and smiled at the vamp. "What's up, Sparkles?"

He gave me a long, weird look, and glanced at Leah. "What are you two doing here?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" I demanded. "God, it's freaking frustrating after a while."

"Well, you should understand that you show up in the most unconventional places." He noted, while I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. For all I know, you could be stalking me like you do with Bella. Freaking pedophile. You do know that both of us are about a hundred years apart from you, right?"

I heard Leah stifle a snicker behind me and grinned. Oh yes, I do love reinforcements to my humor. It makes everything all the more entertaining.

His eyes narrowed down at me, and I grinned back.

"Are you guys always like this?" A male voice piped up, and I turned to see Jacob.

I peered up at him. "No, sometimes I break his modes of transportation."

"But usually it's the case." Edward muttered.

"You know you love it." I challenged.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" The vampire sighed, clearly exasperated.

"Bella said that she wanted us to come, and we did." Wolfy shrugged.

"And I decided to play the roll of unwelcome guest." I piped up.

"You're doing a marvelous job, might I add." Edward glanced at me.

"I try." I smirked. "Now, I'm going to make a distraction while you guys talk about your eminent battle and whatnot – which, by the way, I'm _so_ going to be in – So I'll just get the party pumpin'. C'mon, Leah."

"Save a dance for me?" Seth called, and I waved him off as it was me who this time drug Leah out into the middle of the party scene.

"Pick the most good looking guy." I suggested. "Or the one who's most drunk."

"What?" She demanded.

I rolled my eyes, and lunged for the first guy that I saw. And it was like right on cue _Dynamite_ was playing.

"Dance with me?" I said breathlessly as I grinned at him.

He only nodded in surprise, and followed me with his pissed off girlfriend following. I pressed myself against him, and led the way as he followed hopelessly behind me.

"I'm Madi, by the way." I smiled, my face only inches from his.

"I'm Mike." He grinned like an idiot, while out of the corner of my eye I watched as other people followed the lead. Good.

"Well, Mike, I think your girlfriend's pissed that I'm dancing with you, so I'll leave it to her. Maybe she could give you some pointers?" I suggested as I twirled away from him and watched as his girl clung savagely to him.

I made my way towards Leah, who looked happier than I'd ever seen her in a group of guys. Hmm… Who would be my target(s)?

That was pretty much when I saw it.

A guy who was moving very well with the beat, and could pop it better than I'd seen anyone here. He was in the middle of a small circle of his friends, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to jump in.

"Where are you going?" Leah suddenly called.

I waved her off though, coming to my target. I jumped in the center of the group. The crowd cheered around me, while I focused on dancer guy.

I quickly moved to copy his pop and lock, and it moved all the way down to my hips and I rocked against his which made him stumble back. He laughed in surprise, and I gave a smooth wave as I took to the floor.

Sorry to say there would be no top rocking or break dancing this evening, due to the fact that I was wearing a dress. So a simple pop and lock would have to suffice.

I twisted my back into a pirouette-like move, landing hard on my right foot as my arms did a wave and I tried a little mechanics where I ended up spinning to my full height again just as I was about to hit the floor.

When upright, everyone cheered, and I laughed as I turned my attention on a quickly parting crowd.

It was her.

Her brown eyes locked on mine, and I couldn't help but roll mine as she pushed (quite awkwardly) through the crowd to come to me, looking flustered.

Now, I must admit, I was a rather nervous person in public situations when alone, but she just took awkwardly self conscious to a whole new level.

"Hey, Bella." I sneered as she stopped in front of me. "Great way for your mortal self to get mixed up in all this crap."

She gaped at me, but I smirked. Praying on the weak and innocent was what I was in the mood for, since this easily depressed chick had a major and useless guilt complex.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, attempting to sound threatening as I continued to sway my hips with the beat, the crowd now dispersed.

"Chillin'," I sighed out of boredom.

"Why _here_?" She hissed pointedly.

"Because I'm amazing?" I suggested.

She suddenly grabbed my arm, quicker than I'd registered, and began dragging me to the back of the house.

"Dammit!" I yelped. "What is with all you women and freaking the hell out of me? In case you were wondering, _I am straight_, hence the fact that I will not make out with you! And I happen to like this song –"

She glared at me in surprise, her face growing red. She stopped short where I saw a bunch of other wolves and vampires, and raised an eyebrow. Bella's hand was still attached to my arm, even when I tried to shake her off.

"Now that you've effectively made me crabby, you can let me go before I rip your throat out." I snarled menacingly.

She quickly did so, taking a step back to her Edward dearest.

I snickered. "_Smart_ human. So what do you guys need?"

"You say this vampire, Victoria or whatever's, coming?" Jacob demanded. "You knew all this time?"

"Of _course_ I did." I scoffed. "I _can_ read, even though it looks like I'm too pretty to do so."

"You were right, she _is_ conceited." Little Fairy Vampire noted.

"Yes, she is." I snapped. "Was that all you wanted?"

"No." Edward replied. "We want you to tell us what's going to happen next."

I let out a long breath, realizing I was being surrounded by the entire cast. Yeah… I was outnumbered. And without seraph.

"Um… Edward, you kill Victoria, and the wolves are going to help." I tried to keep my tone as relaxing as possible, while my mind was revealing an entirely different story to Eddie.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him stiffen and grimace. He pressed his hand to his forehead, like he had a headache, and I sighed.

"That's pretty much it. Oh, and the Vultori are coming. I'm actually quite stoked to see them."

"Of course _you_ would be." A vamp snarled. "You can't wait for our demise."

"You know it." I grinned, turning to face a platinum blonde. Rosalie. "But I come for the fights."

"Uh-huh." She said skeptically while I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Blondie, you'll get your worth it in the end for protecting the pathetic human." I grinned menacingly.

"Now see here –" Edward snapped, while I raised a hand to take in Rosalie's expression. She looked utterly shocked, and my sneer turned more pleased.

"You're thinking it. Don't worry, I would be too."

"_Anyways_," Jake sighed. "When do you want this thing to go down?"

"And moreover, why am I here?" I asked.

"Soon. We'll fill you in with the details." Edward replied, then looked at me. "Your sword seems to have the ability to harm us. We could use an –"

"An asset like me?" I snorted. "You know it."

**Well, this is a minutely long chapter. Anyways! I hope you liked it!**

**Yes… Look up the phrase 'popping and locking dance' on your YouTube or whatever, and you'll see what I was kind of talking about. Some people say that I have a unique style, so you find **_**exactly**_** what I was doing on there. But a good representative should always suffice.**

**Could I get a lil' R&R for my hard work?**


	13. Play Nice Now

**Some of the dialogue I did steal from Meyer, just because I wanted some of Jaspie's instruction.**

**THEMESONGS:**

_**Conceited**_** ~ Remy Ma (it's on my playlist, by the way. check out the profizizzle for details and an aptly applied song)**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**13. Play Nice Now**

"Cute." I noted wryly as I stared blankly at the scene before me.

Tonight was the night that the Cullens had suggested we 'instruct' the wolves on how to fight a legion of new born vamps. Now, I'd fought vampires before. Hand-to-hand nonsense though, and they weren't of the sparkling variety either.

What? Was I going to need _sunglasses_?

Seth gave me a low, joking snarl as he nudged me in the stomach with his huge nose. He'd just come around the undergrowth in his gargantuan wolf form, and we were just about to recon with Leah and Jacob.

I worried about him, in a creepy caring sort of way that didn't really make sense at all. I wondered how he was actually coping with the information I'd just given him, if he coped with it at all.

"No, seriously." I amended as I trotted beside his elongated pace. "Your fur so matches your eyes. Now maybe if you added a paisley little collar –"

I was then shoved off to the side by a less-than-amused adolescent werewolf. I landed not too softly into a tree, but laughed regardless as I jogged to his side, using the little velocity to knock his shoulder. He only veered off his path a little.

"Okay, okay, no dog jokes. But I do wonder how I'll cope." I sighed dramatically while I had a woof of amusement come from him.

We were both almost silent through the forest, me due to my little rune of silence, and _his_ werewolfyness. He was making the most noise.

Speaking of which…

I looked down at my arms that contained the black swirling marks. Yup, still amazingly fresh like my arms were encased in Ziploc. They certainly had their benefits, like moving stealthily through the house, improving my dancing when I needed the balance, made my seeing better in darkness, made me a faster runner. I was glad for it, but I still felt like I should always be on edge when around my parents in a T-shirt. But just as Raziel said, they would be forever permanent, and no mundane could see them.

Kind of weird, since I _am_ a mundane?

_Oh, but wait Madi, you aren't really because you have this weird glitch which makes you travel to creepy places and gives you awesome stuff._

Which reminded me of the fact that I needed a cool little souvenir to remember my time here. All the insults, the humor, et cetera.

"I'm guessing I can't make this faster for you and we pull a Narnia, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Seth gave me a sidelong look, which probably resembled '_wtf_?'

"Like when the two girls ride Aslan to the White Witch's castle?" I proposed.

Seth snorted disdainfully, and I shrugged.

"Well it _was_ a long shot." I muttered. "By the way, I'm sorry about missing that dance."

I glanced over at him, and he nodded his head like he was debating over something.

"I bet it would've been fun. I could've shown you some awesome skills."

Seth gave what I could only assume to be a snarky bark. I laughed and put my hand over his broad, fury shoulders. "Yeah, yeah, you think you could teach _me_? Please, please. In your dreams."

He reached over with his cold nose and pressed it against the side of my face and let out a small breath that warmed my entire side of my face. I shuddered in response. "Okay, that whole wet nose thing was kind of gross." I laughed while he snorted in reply. "But the gesture was sweet. In a patronizing way."

Leah suddenly fell into our lines of vision almost simultaneously, and I quickly removed my arm from Seth's shoulders.

"So where're the rest of the Wonder Pets?" I mused aloud, earning two very malicious death stares. "Hey, I have a bad filtration center." I said as I tapped my temple.

In all actuality, I didn't. In fact, one might even say I was born to lie and be the perfect essence of tact. The fact was that I wasn't really in the mood for keeping my thoughts bottled up anymore. Or at least for the time being. Every time I felt like I was silent, I would never get what I wanted, never say what I wanted to say and then later regret.

**.M.I.W.**

I was now leaning against Seth's shoulder as I stared just as blankly as the rest of them into an open clearing. I could feel the hostility, not just my own (I know, right? I could fill up an entire building with my angst), emanating around me like a giant blanket. Seth's taught muscles twitched underneath my forearm and I looked out the forest with my now keener senses.

I was pretty much the only sated one of the group, just watching. Correction… sated wasn't exactly the right word. Dethatched and unemotional would suffice more. I could see Bella with Edward, saying something to Carlisle. Obviously this was the whole pack-vampire-to-vampire translation thing.

Hmm… Interesting.

This is the part where I whisper intensely:

_NOT REALLY!_

"That is more than enough." Carlisle suddenly piped up into my hearing range, and I gazed back at the clearing rather than my Supras. "My son Jasper has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"Or rad ninja skills." I breathed in Seth's ear, who flicked it back and gave a toothy grin.

Eddie said something that we both didn't catch (or more as I did because I wasn't a telepath… yet. Who knows! Maybe in my next little adventure I'll get super powers!) and Carlisle nodded.

"They are all very new – only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty."

"_Only_ twenty?" I scoffed. A couple wolves heard me and snorted in amusement, only for all of us to be silenced under Sam's glare.

"Ten for us, ten for you," He kept going. "It shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

"Wow, gayness major." I rolled my eyes, and all the wolves looked my way. "I was actually hoping for a bit of a challenge. Sorry, guys, but I'm going to need about nine."

The wolves gave low chuckles at that. Oh shit, Eddie just said something probably not important at all.

"We'll see how it plays out." Carlisle smiled.

"Oh, you bet we will." I muttered.

"Do you know when they'll arrive?" Edward said in a flat voice. Oh, translator, got it.

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information. We will watch." Edward spoke for Sam.

"Oh will we now?" I raised an eyebrow at Sam.

The wolves suddenly lay down, along with my personal armrest. I fell down, my torso spread over his shoulders, and Seth's wolfy body was racking with unheard chuckles.

"Funny boy, eh?" I noted as I scrambled over him, my face turning red, and sat down on his other shoulder between him and Leah.

A blonde stepped into the moonlight, and realized it was Jasper that was up next.

"Carlisle's right." He said slowly, clearly. "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at the from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

Emmett stepped out, his swagger cocky. Dayumn, _I bet he'd be an amazing bboy._ I blinked and watched as Jasper backed toward one end, and Em at the other.

"Okay, Emmett first." Jasper said. "He's the best example of a new-born attack."

"Did he just call him childish?" I mused to Seth, my newest and favorite bestie of the book, who merely shrugged.

"I'll _try_ not to break anything." He said, and I stifled and giggle.

I could see Jasper's ghostly smile. "Okay, Emmett – try to catch me."

"But he won't." I muttered to Seth. "Everything's better in Texas."

And then it was like a speed thriller, attacks and blocks made faster than… anything. Jasper had a couple close calls, and I watched as he ducked out of the way none too dancer like, but with its own charm.

Just as quickly as it had started, it ended and I could only stare at Jasper's teeth locked at Emmett's throat.

"_Fuck_." Both vampire and I cussed at the same time.

Would it be weird if I said that I now had a sudden appreciation for the jerks?

Yes, it would. But I would be lying if I said I didn't.

But now I was suddenly worried, seeing that speed thing up close if I could actually fight and kick ass, instead of being the human sacrifice.

Emmett's eyes flashed to mine for a short second, and I raised an eyebrow, further leaning into Seth's shoulder. "Again." He hissed, and I heard it across the clearing like a pen dropping in a silent room.

"It's my turn." Edward quickly intervened.

_What about mine?_

I watched as Jasper approached Bella, and I sighed loudly in boredom. "Romance is highly overrated." I informed the wolves, and some snorted in response.

Instead, it seemed like Ed was being pinch-hitted for Alice now, and I glared at the fairy as she twirled into the ring.

And suddenly, it was like Alice and Jas were playing 'follow the leader'. Alice seemed to mystically hop from one place to another, Jasper leaping only a second behind. So she had the future thing on her side. Ah huh…

She was now perched on his back, lips at his throat.

"Not bad." I drawled, only to hide my frantic heartbeat.

Edward now was standing before Jasper. This was going to be… interesting.

Now _this_ was a fight. I leaned forward to crouching neatly with my feet balancing precariously beneath me as I stared with my forearms on my knees. It didn't seem like I was the only one transfixed by the warfare.

Finally they stopped, and I couldn't help but frown.

"Back to work," Jasper suddenly addressed our party. "We'll call that one a draw."

"Damn straight." I muttered.

I watched carefully as everyone else went, newly trained Shadowhunter eyes never missing a beat. Every single flaw was detected when they first started, but I couldn't keep up with them for long. I hated that fact.

After Emmett was finally beaten into the grass in quite a nice tackle.

"Hunter." Jasper said suddenly.

I looked around warily, only to realize that all the wolves' eyes were on me.

I took that as my cue, and stood up. My legs rushed with blood that was lost, giving me a lightheaded sensation. I jogged out of the forest, just stopping near the outside. My wariness kicked into full swing, and I realized how close to death I was playing here.

"Yo?" I replied.

"What is your experience?" He asked.

"Well, I'm a pretty experienced break dancer," I mused. "I can play the clarinet, tune a guitar by ear, listen to my music annoyingly loud and piss everyone in my family off, come up with retorts on a whim –"

"Fighting wise?" He sighed dramatically, but smirked a little.

"I've been in a war," (_ish_!) "killed three demons the size of werewolves as well as a very strong half demon."

Jasper nodded, clearly looking lost and trying to hide it.

"I can show you on Google. The thing is that I can do shit. Oh, and I also got into a fight with one vamp, but I was wearing my silver rings, and they were interdimensional." I sighed dramatically while flipping my hair. "Tourists."

Now this he took interest in. "So you know what to expect –"

"That one was drunk." I said. "And a real vampire."

He frowned.

"Just trust me." I rolled my eyes and took off my sword. He and the rest of his family looked at me oddly as I threw it in front of Seth, who caught it in his mouth. "And I doubt you'll want me killing you guys." I explained as I walked to a tree.

I stared up the branches, trying to find the best route up it when I found the perfect branch. I leapt, using the runes to their full potential, and pulled myself up like an acrobat. (yes, I can climb trees too, and it wasn't even that far)

After tugging it off with a _snap_, I fell a few feet to the ground. Not at all gracefully either as I stumbled for my footing.

I walked towards the vampires, flipping the branch carefully as I crafted it to my sword's size. Emmett was still chuckling, and I flicked the tip of the branch at his pale neck. "Just remember my real one is a stone's throw away." I smirked deviously.

He stopped laughing at that.

I faced off carefully with Jasper, parrying the sword for his attack.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Omi di, a cliffer. Sorry guys, but you're just gonna have to wait for it until I bring up the energy for some mega fight scenes. I already have a few combos planned out.**

**Now can I get a lil' somethin' somethin' for my work? Like… a review, perhaps?**


	14. Buffy, Eat Your Heart Out

**Mwahaha! Here's the next chapter. So be grateful, because I could've pissed you off and made a part one and part two.**

**THEMESONG:**

_**Shake that Ass**_** ~ 50 Cent**

**or for something a lil' less 'R' rated**

_**Feel Good Inc**_** ~ Gorillaz**

**It's not on the playlist but I highly encourage you to broaden your musical horizons to something OTHER than gay as hell country. No, I'm not going to be all 'omg no offenSe (see, it's an 's', not a 'c') to all of you country listeners!' because it's lame.**

**Listen to the lyrics, seriously, it's completely fitting for the moment.**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**14. Buffy, Eat Your Heart Out**

I tapped my foot patiently, my eyes locked on Jasper's slow moving form. I narrowed my eyes at him, always keeping a step between his. He was going painfully slow on purpose, and I flipped my branch-sword in frustration.

"You're already sucking as a teacher." I couldn't help but snap, and then he suddenly launched himself at me.

I took a quick tuck and roll, but his fingertips grazed my side, and I was thrown with him. I spat as I gained my breath again and jumped up, already seeing the blonde vamp coming at me again.

I hissed out a small breath, and jumped up into a sprint to meet him head on. Just as he was only a few inches away, I jumped.

Flicking the branch just as his blurred for passed me, I tapped him lightly on his shoulder. "Ha!" I yelled as I landed (quite gracefully, might I add) on my feet.

Jasper stopped and turned around, looking at his shoulder to see if I'd actually wounded him. I laughed quietly as I regained my breath. He cocked his head to the side for a moment, and then sprinted at me with a little more gusto than before.

I flew to the side (not literally, sorry, not that amazing yet) and rolled on my back when I heard his fleet footsteps. I was about to flick my sword up and take him down, until I felt cold marble pressed into my neck, silky cold skin ghosting along my shoulders. I froze.

"Ha." He smirked dryly, and I felt his freezing breath roll against my skin, causing goosebumps.

"You. Wish." I glared blankly ahead of me. "Now get your teeth off of me, you glittering parasite."

"Again?" He asked politely, as if my oddly placed insult held no meaning for him.

_Okay, weird. Bad Madi, using big words and phrases for the children!_

"Most definitely." I nodded as he jumped off lightly.

I did a smooth kid up move that I learned from my break dancing, and held the branch to him again.

"I wish I had my iPod." I sighed almost dreamily. "Music helps me focus."

"What music do you listen to?" He asked just before springing at me again.

My hand expertly hooked his shoulder, and I swung around his back with the branch held steadily in front of me and the tip touched his abdomen. He froze.

"The usual for an angst teen with a problem for authority." I breathed as I walked around him. "Heavy metal. But I actually listen to more rap like 50 Cent, Eminem, MIMS –"

I fell hard on my back after Jasper knocked me back and quickly swiped the branch out against his shirt, causing the front to rip just above his pecks. He nodded as he assessed the ruined material, and held his hand out to me. I smiled, and took it.

"And Remy Martin. You?" I followed him back to the other vampires, and smirked as Emmett came out to tag team with Jasper.

"I'm not really the music listening type." He replied.

I froze, then scoffed. "Freak."

Emmett sprung first from behind me, and I ducked and rapped the stick against his legs. He stumbled – to both of our surprises, I'm sure – but I took advantage of the moment to twirl and pretend-plunge my weapon into his back.

I then heard gentle footfalls behind me, and flipped the branch back only to hear both wind and footfalls stop. I whipped my head around and grinned as Jasper held his arms out and stared at the branch.

"I… think I'm… covered." I breathed.

That was until Emmett had me pinned in the next instant. His yellowish eyes shone with victory.

"Got ya." He grinned maliciously, pearly whites showing through and looking quite… frightening. I swallowed, but smiled back.

"Psh, you wish." I sneered, and Emmett glared up at the branch just lightly resting across his neck. "_Swish_." I whispered as I pulled the stick away from his neck, making it look like a slicing motion.

Now it was he who swallowed.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**WAIT! WAIT! READ THIS BEFORE GOING ON!**

**Awmg! Jasper doesn't like music? :O**

**I will never look at him the same way again.**

**Anyways! A lil' synopsis of what's gonna happen in the next chapter.**

_**In this chapter, titled 'The Importance of Being Madi', Madi must face her inner demons as she talks to Bella about the eminent kiss between her and Jacob, further sparking a past she'd rather forget. Truths, lies, and maybe some soul searching, will Madi really get over her prejudices against the Twilight saga?**_

**Also! I'd like to point out that **_**I**_** am the character. I'm tired of people using this whole 'she' business. Just say I'm amazing, and then move on? We all know it.**

**Btw, I got bangs! ):-)**


	15. The Importance of Being Madi

**Okay, the long (or not-so-long) awaited chapter fifteen.**

**THEMESONGS:**

_**Burning Bright**_** ~ Shinedown (first scene)**

**It's also time where things are stepping up. I'm beginning to push the plot now because I want to finish this book up in about 20 chapters like **_**City of Connections**_**, yeah? **

**Also, you can find cover art for both fanfic's on my page, and **_**Constellation**_**'s is hilarious. **

_**.M.I.W.**_

**15. The Importance of Being Madi**

I mouthed Eminem's lyrics to myself as my phone played the song, the bass echoing around me and the nearly-silent reservation. I walked to the beat, doing a little top rock here and there.

It was the usual angsty crap he spewed, about his troubled life, how it still sucked, and so forth. I wasn't sure, but I felt a strange kinship (which for those who don't know, it means something along the lines of familiarity) with the rapper, whether it was the fact that he was just as annoyed with the world and its contents as I was, or because his life seemed great but was spinning out of his control, or just the total aggression. Whatever it was, and I wasn't caring, I still felt the need to hug him every time one of his songs had ended, which I could only assume would piss him off.

That's okay, Emms, I'd be the same way.

I was borrowing a pair of running shorts from Leah, again stuff she wore before her wolfy growth spurt, as well as a grungy T-shirt to match with some worn out Sketchers sneakers. Yes, it was just a tad cold, but I wasn't really in a mood to notice because I was half-heartedly working out and I felt a light sheen of sweat cool rapidly against my forehead against the wind.

Suddenly, Deep Purple's _Smoke on the Water_ came on. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I had the song everywhere, keeping it as a memory even though I shouldn't for the very sake of my sanity. It was just the only memory I could really ever keep when there were so many. But only this one was the most tangible.

Life was hard.

Especially when the song reminds you of your first real best friend-slash-first crush, who had died. And you couldn't even go to his funeral.

_God, Chris. How could you leave like that? _I couldn't help but ask the world sometimes for hours on end.

There was still no answer.

Not to mention it only helps you keep tabs on how you lost the other best friend who was learning the song with you. Because – believe it or not, good people – I'm not a bitch to _my_ friends.

Again, there were no answers.

There are never answers.

Nope, couldn't deal with the questions anymore. Paul McCartney's _Live and Let Die_ theory was still strong, but it never worked. Not with me, anyways. Sometimes memories come back, and even when you live you can't let them go. Why did it seem like I was never prepared for anything?

Except now I was. I was in high school, and I had become slightly… jaded? Would that be the most appropriate word to use, even? Was I really? Maybe, but I wanted to just be… Well, would having one good thing happen be too much to ask? Would just one good, _solid_ thing happen that I could use to my advantage? Could I get my way just once and not feel so guilty about it. Could I be get my way without lying or cheating or attacking to get there?

That was just the problem. I couldn't.

I can't.

You just have to fight for everything, I supposed.

And with that dry outlook on life, I continued to walk. Walk under the gray sky, walk on the lush dark green grass, walk into mossy woods and let my fingertips graze across tree trunks and curve around their widths as I just… explored.

Now that seemed fair.

"Madi?"

I heard the clumsy crashing of ferns and footsteps cracking on every single twig in existence. Damn, even when I didn't have my Marks, I was ten times quieter than this chick. And I didn't even like nature.

That peace and righteousness had ended. All too quickly.

"Bella." I nodded as I leaned against the tree I was just about to go around.

She finally stumbled into sight, tripping onto the scene.

I shook my head in confusion and tightened my ponytail. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" She breathed heavily, "No sarcasm to greet me?"

I quirked an eyebrow and folded my arms across my chest. "I'm not really in the mood."

"Sh… Shocker…" She panted.

"If you'd like me to berate you, I could happily oblige." I offered with no emotion. This wasn't all that fun now.

She looked at me curiously. "What's the matter with you?"

"Oh, a lot of things, actually." I smiled without humor. "I tend to be a flawed character."

Her expression didn't change.

I frowned. "I know there's a reason why you're stalking me – quite poorly, might I add – and I know it's not just for my… angelic personality."

She snorted, "You got that right."

"So…" I prompted as I gestured to her. "You have my attention's metaphorical floor, do shoot."

She suddenly looked nervous, and gnawed on her lower lip self-consciously. I let out a small breath in exasperation. "Oh, look at the time, you're boring me. You can either walk with me as you stumble through your psyche and try to figure out how to word your sentences, or stay here and I'll come back within the hour."

I began to walk again.

And I heard her clumsy steps behind me begin. I smirked a little.

A new song switched on my phone, which belonged to no other than Justin Timberlake. Gotta love that guy. You just… gotta.

"What _is_ wrong with you?" She asked again.

"Was that it?" I challenged, now growing annoyed. "You just thought that I was feeling a little blue and decided to follow me into the forest to give me a pep talk? What the hell is wrong with _you_?"

"No, that wasn't it. It was just back there you seemed kind of… lifeless. It was weird."

"Gee thanks." I rolled my eyes. "Has it ever occurred to you that people can feel over your emotional range of a teaspoon? And yes, I'm aware that I stole that from _Harry Potter_ or whatever, but the same rule still applies here."

She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you even doing here, anyways? Aren't you, like, in a fit because of what Jake did or whatev's?"

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to _you_."

"Why didn't you just open with that?" I hissed as freezing winds cut past my bare legs. The beach was in sight. I began to walk to the cliff face.

Gray, churning water with white caps attacked the cliff with such zeal, though it seemed like the rock was winning. Wind zipped past my face, making it sting only a little, but I sat down where I was and stared down at the freezing waters. You could just barely feel the sea spray.

Heights. I always had mixed emotions with them. At one point they were frightening, huge. And at another they caused excitement to tinge my fingertips and always made me wonder what it would be like if you just took one wrong step –

"Madi?"

And thoughts like those had made me consider the whole business of death and suicide. Pretend you hear a book about those thoughts being slammed, wrapped up in chains, and thrust into a chest.

Though I still stared down.

"Yes?" I breathed as I cocked my head to the side.

_Snap out of it, kid!_ My smarter side attacked. Dammit, always my smarter side getting in my way.

I watched as she sat across from me, Indian style as well and pretty much mirrored my position as I sat back up.

"I want to talk to you about what you said about wanting to talk to me…"

I nodded, and turned off my phone's music. "You and Jacob are going to kiss again. He'll probably make you ask him with a bribe, pure Jake style and all that jazz, and you will. You'll love it. You'll love him. But you'll love Edward more. That's all there is to it." I sighed at the end as my mind drifted like the water's waves.

Before she could open her mouth, I spoke again in a flat voice, "Edward already knows, I told him. He also knows you're going to chose him. He also knows you two are going to get married –"

"What –"

"Please let me finish." I whispered, just wanting this to be over with. God, what the hell was wrong with me? Why did I feel so freaking drugged? I hated this. I just wanted it to end, or force myself to be energized again. "You're going to have a child. A girl. You name her a stupid name, and Jacob will imprint on her and he will live happily ever after… in a creepy pedophilic way, of course, but happily all the same."

Her face was a mixture of horror and shock.

"Damn, I was kidding." I snapped. "You know how Quil or whatever is with the two-year-old? That's how he's going to be like with your kid, and when she grows up things will get serious."

She nodded. Slowly.

"Sucks with all the shit I know, right?" I laughed quietly. "Oh, and you _will_ become a vampire. And you won't kill people. And you have a super power that's this super shield thing."

I stood up abruptly, just feeling the depressing waves of _him_ creep up on me. Just thinking about him for five seconds and I already wished for so many things as it was. I wanted to talk to him one more time. "I'm going to go now."

"You didn't even answer any of my questions!" She yelled after me, clearly annoyed.

"Um, yeah I did." I said. Ugh. Anger and sadness, not a good combo. Someone was going to get their punk asses beat before the day was through. Maybe some unruly teenagers!

Whatever.

"But I have more." She said as she scrambled to my side.

"I think the Rolling Stones have a song aptly titled for your situation, and how you _can't always get what you want_."

"Why do you not like me?" She demanded incredulously as she kept walking. "What did I do to make you so mad?"

Washington, memories, Chris, friends, jerks, mistakes… They were all washing over me. I couldn't take it. Especially with her incessant whining.

"Shut up." I snarled.

"Why?" She snapped.

Oh, damn, I was about to snap in a minute.

"I mean, do you like Edward or something? You said that this was a book and you read it. Are you jeal –"

I froze in the midst of her rant, and spun around, fist curled and my body poised. _No! Don't!_ Rationality screeched just in time, and my arm halted in mid-swing. It veered from her face, and into a tree, leaving a splintering crack in its wake.

Out of the corner of my eye, Bella stared at me in horror.

"Ah fuck!" I yelled as I pulled my arm back and glared at her with a bloody vengeance. Red haze lined my vision. "Damn you, damn _Twilight_, damn it all!"

_There you go again_, I noted, thinking sanely as I was physically cursing at the world. _Letting your temper get in the way of it all._

So this is what a psychotic breakdown felt like?

Fuck my life.

_Let it go!_ I told myself, and stopped. I could feel my body pulsating with adrenaline, but I made myself freeze.

"Count to one hundred." I chanted to myself quietly, not even caring if it was aloud or not. "Just… count."

One…

"Madi, are you –"

Two.

_Tune the bitch out._

"I mean, I didn't realize that –"

"_Three_." I growled pointedly. "Shut the hell up please."

Four.

"You don't know anything about me." I breathed.

Five.

"Or my life."

Six.

"Or who my fictional crushes are."

Seven.

"Which are none because that's stupid."

Eight.

"And pointless."

Nine.

"You can't escape from reality."

Ten.

"Never."

Eleven.

"You can't get the life you want, so you make up something else to help you at least take a vacation."

Twelve.

"And that would be where most would find solace in drugs, alcohol, reading, music… writing."

Thirteen.

"Stop patronizing me. It doesn't work."

Fourteen.

"It has never worked."

Fifteen.

"You don't know me, and I don't want you to."

Sixteen.

"Just know that this is one of your faults."

Seventeen.

"Sometimes you just can't shut up."

Eighteen.

"And now look."

Nineteen.

"You've worn me into a freaking pathetic shaking mess."

Twenty.

"And I could've damaged that pretty face."

Twenty-one.

"Then again, maybe it could be an improvement to those character traits."

Twenty-two.

"Madi…" Bella whispered again.

Twenty-three.

"Give me a minute." I sighed.

And she gave me about seventy-six numbers worth of it.

_**.M.I.W.**_

One hundred.

I finally opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings.

Counting never works.

It only puts a slight postponement on the storm to come.

Which I could settle for.

I settled for everything.

And from about seven on down before I could finally count in silence, I was talking about myself. Just trying to get the words out and push myself into submission.

How pathetic right?

"I'm such a loser." I sighed, staring blankly at the tree ahead of me, now having a very shallow and small dent. I looked at my knuckles to see them only split and bleeding. I moved them experimentally, and they only stung.

Thank you, Runes.

"No you're not." Bella whispered, which caught me by surprise.

"Yes, I am." I smiled sadly. "I don't know why I think something is going to change that. Look at me. I'm an untested psychopath, hear me roar."

I stood up, Bella following suit quietly. I could only manage a weak smirk. "Now, I think I'm just going to go… somewhere before I snap again."

"You shouldn't even joke about stuff like that." She said vehemently, disapproval evident in her eyes.

I looked around me mockingly to see if anyone else was beside me. Hell, maybe it could be my hallucinations! "Who's joking?"

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Wow… I didn't really expect it to go in this direction, but I'm kind of glad it did. So… yes, another true blue Madi Moment. Maybe we'll just call those M&M's for short? Hey, it could work!**

**Sorry I'm not really in a good mood… It hasn't exactly been the best of weeks. **

**Then again… When has it been?**


	16. Build Me Up

**Okay, so now that we've had enough of my psychotic rampage, it's time for something more lighthearted… Or as lighthearted as I shall ever get.**

**THEMESONG:**

_**Build Me Up, Buttercup**_** ~ The Temptations**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**16. Build Me Up**

From then on, it was officially decided that I was going to stick with the Spartan way of life. Maybe not necessarily all of the training, but more as the mindset of it all. Don't show weakness, never show emotion in battle, kill or be killed, always be swift, there is no true evil, except in those that we fight.

I could live with that.

"Could you?"

_Aw, shit!_ I moaned, though it might as well have been aloud. He could instantly read Bella's almost-punch to the face. His smooth, pale face instantly lost that calm, but they weren't entirely pissed.

Eh, I still was.

I leaned against one of the trees. I'd been distancing myself further and further from La Push, though I'd hoped it would be all of Forks in general.

Yes… I didn't wish hard enough.

"What? You're not going to beat me senseless? It'll be fun," I added in a dark whisper, "I promise."

I knew he was considering it. Just _knew_ it.

But he made no move.

I sighed.

"We need you for the fight. You are good, even Jasper says so." He said. "Besides, maybe you'll get your just rewards in the battle."

"Always a delight with you, Eddie." I rolled my eyes, and turned to walk away.

Only almost running into a man-wall, and I groaned.

"Anything else?" I hedged, already growing bored with the conversation.

"Jasper's doing more training in the clearing again. He was actually hoping to practice with you more."

"He said that?" I asked, hopeful.

"Well, _thought_ it, but that's not the point." He said quickly. "We're all actually quite fascinated."

"I know, I'm a goddess warrior." I shrugged, and began to walk out of the forest.

"We have to get there soon…" He encouraged as I stumbled onto a parking lot.

I turned and raised an eyebrow at the much taller vampire. I had just realized it, but I came up to around his chest. Geez, why were people in Washington so tall? To blend in with the trees?

"I hope you're not suggesting that whole super-speed trip." I stated flatly.

He seemed to regard his options. "Possibly."

I let out a full blown laugh at that, in a fit of delight. Out of the corner of my eye, Edward looked at me curiously. I immediately sobered and straightened up. "Forget it." I replied as I walked to his car.

The doors were already unlocked, and I grinned at the window. "You fixed it."

"Yes. You seem surprised." He noted dryly.

"Meh, not really since you're loaded and everything." I slipped into the car.

_**.M.I.W.**_

"Are we there yet?" I groaned.

The drive had been silent, but not necessarily awkward.

"No," Edward chuckled (I know, I was surprised too), "Not yet."

"Then let's roll with some tunes." I suggested as I flipped on the radio and switched to a radio station I remembered from my Washington years.

"Oh my God!" I half shrieked, and turned the volume up. "This is the best song ever!"

"You listen to this?" Edward seemed almost surprised.

I glared at him. "Yes, I do like my fifties, partial seventies, never going to the eighties, slight nineties, and current. Now, shut up, it's starting."

_Why do you build me up, Buttercup, baby_

_Just to let me down and mess me around_

_And then worst of all, you never call baby_

_When you say you will, but I love you still_

_I need you more than anyone, darlin'_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up, Buttercup, don't break my heart_

"_I'll be over at ten," you tell me time and again_

_But you're late, and I wait around and then_

_I went to the door, I can't take any more_

_It's not you, you let me down again_

_Baby, baby, try to find_

_A little time and I'll make you happy_

_I'll be home_

_I'll be beside the phone waiting for you_

_Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo_

_Why do you buld me up, Buttercup, baby_

_Just to let me down and mess me around_

_And then worst of all, you never call baby_

_When you say you will, but I love you still_

_I need you, more than anyone, darlin'_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up, Buttercup, don't break my heart_

_You were my toy but I could be the boy you adore_

_If you'd just let me know_

_Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more_

_Why do I need you so_

_Baby, baby, try to find_

_A little time and I'll make you happy_

_I'll be home_

_I'll be beside the phone waiting for you_

_Oo-o-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo_

_Why do you build me up, Buttercup, baby_

_Just to let me down and mess me around_

_And then worst of all, you never call, baby_

_When you say you will, but I love you still_

_I need you, more than anyone, darlin'_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up, Buttercup, don't break my heart_

_I-I-I need you-oo-oo more than anyone, baby_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up, Buttercup, don't break my heart…_

"That song is extremely depressing." Edward noted once it was done.

"Just like me, I guess." I shrugged. "If you want a real theme song for me, try _Killer Queen_ by Queen."

He rolled his eyes with a smirk, and pulled into another parking lot, instantly making the mood more somber. I got out of the car smoothly, looking around.

"How long until this battle?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Edward said honestly.

I nodded.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Okay, it's a shortie, I know. But that's because I'm getting hassled to finish this one up and move onto the third fanfic. Actually, this one might be rounded to about a solid good twenty chapters… Or nineteen… *shrug***


	17. Five Seconds

**THEMESONG:**

_**Repetition Kills You**_** ~ The Black Ghosts**

**I love The Black Ghosts, even before I heard them on **_**Twilight**_** (they did the song **_**Full Moon**_**). They have great music and they're in one of my absolutely most favorite genres titled 'indie'. I am a proud Indie girl, so back off!**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**17. Five Seconds**

I slid across the grass, keeping my balance as I darted to the left.

Jasper leapt like a wild cat, about to pin me down until I pulled my left leg out and swung it across his face. Of course, there wasn't that much impact compared to the usual breaking of a guy's neck or jaw, but it gave me the proper leverage to swing my stick-sword at his neck.

"Best two out of three?" He breathed, still crouched and staring past my gaze.

"Yeah." I replied, rolling to the side.

Okay, when I first said I needed sunglasses for fighting these things, I shouldn't have been so funny. You know when sunlight shines off of metal? Well, imagine in Bella's less poetic example (which was way undernoted) and picture a thousand sheets of metal glinting in the sunlight all at different times.

That's how a _real_ Twilight vampire sparkles (catch the irony when I said 'real'?).

Jasper came at me so fast, that I could barely see, also due to his sparkling which made my eyes water. I tried to duck out of the way quickly, but the side of his hand made contact with my cheek.

My head was spinning as I fell to the ground, and I could taste metallic pooling on my tongue. Whoa, head rush. It could've looked like he was just stroking my face, the way his hand gently glided from my cheek and to the side.

Yeah, think of that 'gentle hand' as more of a curled of fist.

I leapt up, brandishing the stick as I regained my balance and spat out a mouthful of blood. "Damn, what a punch." I joked, the inside of my mouth still bleeding.

That's when I felt everything around me still. The birds stopped chirping, there was no movement. Anywhere.

I stared at Jasper, instantly finding the problem.

Me bleeding.

Jasper being the not-so-good vegetarian. His eyes were locked on my venomously, and I could see him swallow.

I glanced around at the other vampires and werewolves, and instantly found what I was looking for.

My sword lying next to Seth not too far away.

All of these calculations were taken in about two milliseconds, because Jasper was now racing for me, and I was heading the other way. My heart was pounding in my chest, blood rushing in my ears. _Go, go, go!_

The vampire seemed to fall out of the sky and land in front of me. I slid to a stop under his predatory gaze, and held my ground. Another two seconds had passed, and now I heard a yell.

The vampires approach with speed on their side.

I then saw my sword being thrown through the air, Jasper advancing with inhuman speed.

The other vampires wouldn't get to me in time.

In what I hoped _wouldn't_ be my final act, I ran and grasped the sword, brandishing it so its case flew off. I flicked it carefully over to Jasper, knowing it sliced the skin in his abdomen.

He froze, face inches from mine.

An eternity passed now, as I saw the realization clear his hungered features and maybe even slight pain. I looked down at my sword that had halfway finished the cut. It was shallow, not even blood poured from it.

"_Jasper_!"

Reality snapped back into focus, as if the universe zoomed out on my act and focused elsewhere.

Five seconds.

_Near Death Experience: Check._

I held my breath and backed off quickly.

"Madi!" Seth yelled, and I spun around to see him running out in a pair of shorts and a human form.

I was instantly swept into a pair of tan, muscled arms and squeezed tightly. Ugh, awkward. But nice, I guessed.

"Are you all right?" He whispered.

"Yeah, fine." I shrugged as I pulled away from him. "Thanks for the toss, by the way. Quick thinking."

I spat out another mouthful of blood as I walked towards the sword's case I'd thrown off. I pushed my sword in the scabbard, and tied the string on my belt loop. Seth loped up to my side, as if nervous.

"You could've died." He said.

"Yes, I could've, but I didn't." I grinned. "I mean, you have to admit, that was pretty cool –"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" He demanded incredulously, and I raised an eyebrow. "Everyone thought you were as good as leeched!"

"Ah, leeched, good one." I punched him on the shoulder.

"And now you're acting like it's no big deal!" He cried in exasperation.

"Geez, way to ruin a mood." I snapped. "Look, I had it under control. Jasper himself taught me several ways to demobilize a vampire if something like this ever happened. I knew what I was doing. I get it if you're not used to it –"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I've been in an actual war, and fights. I'm not saying I'm overly experienced or anything, but it's just something you've got to deal with in a fight."

He stared at me, openly shocked.

"What? Do you want me to start crawling into the fetal position and hyperventilate?" I demanded. "Newsflash, I'm not a damsel in distress."

Suddenly, Jacob and a few other wolves surrounded us. Jake gave me a nudge of respect, and I laughed as I pushed him back with Seth still looking at me strangely. I frowned slightly at his expression. Maybe things would be different between us now. In a really sad way.


	18. Connecting the Dots Or Stars

**Aw… Seth and me are having issues now. *sadface***

**THEMESONGS:**

_**Defiance**_** ~ The Young Veins**

_**Secrets**_** ~ OneRepublic**

**Oh well, it wouldn't have worked out anyways. I think Bella should take notes on me. She could be badass too if she really, really, **_**really**_** worked at it.**

**And this chapter contains some… Sadi? Wow, ironic lolz xD I suck at couple names anyway, and some of my fans know about the Vex couple haha. (if you don't know what 'vex' means, you've lost my respect)**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**18. Connecting the Dots… Or Stars**

"Are you excited about the fight?" Leah asked as she buzzed around her room excitedly. Alice had just called Jacob, who told Sam, who told the entire pack, who told _me_ (let's take a deep breath here?) that Vicky's little army was coming.

"Somewhat." I replied honestly. "I'm not really sure about it, though. Alice also said it's going be a bright and sunny day, which will so fuck up my eyes."

"You could wear sunglasses." Leah noted, reminding me of my earlier thought process.

"It would look rather badass." I laughed, and she did as well.

"Seriously, though." She said as she rummaged through one of her drawers, and passed me a pair of aviators. "Just give them back when you're done."

"In reality, it would look stupid." I looked at her.

"I'll pay you twenty bucks." She instantly bit the lure.

"Done." I grinned, and we shook hands.

_**.M.I.W.**_

I sighed deeply as I skulked around La Push. Night was here, and there was barely a sound except for my near-silent footsteps. I held the sunglasses in my hand, while my thumb in my free hand was hooked in the pocket of my jeans. Hey, I'm one hundred percent Texan, it's what I do.

"Madi?"

I leapt about ten feet in the air at the voice, and spun around quickly to see a tall figure walk up the hill I'd just ascended.

"God, Seth, don't scare me like that." I sighed and waited for him to catch up with me. We walked side by side, me having to take an extra step to keep up with his long stride.

"Sorry." He replied, sounding actually and surprisingly sincere.

"I was just kidding around." I said.

"Yeah, well…"

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" He challenged.

"Okay, touché." I smiled. "I was going on a walk to clear my head."

"I was doing the same thing."

"Stealing my trends now, Clearwater?" I brushed my shoulder purposefully against his arm, and he laughed.

I looked up at the stars, just realizing how many they were. "I wish I could see more of them." I murmured, and Seth followed my gaze.

"Why don't you?"

"I've always lived in the city, suburbs, take your pick. Too much light, not enough stars."

"And you'd want to live in the middle of nowhere?" He joked.

"At least once." I nodded, and his laughter fell.

We walked in silence across the reservation, coming across only three houses in the quantity of space. It was amazing that people lived so far away from one another. Must be peaceful…

"When do you leave?" Seth asked. "Do you even know if you are?"

I sighed. "Not really. Just that I should probably be connecting the dots or something. The warlock that helped me last time said that it was helpful with getting the portal working."

"Warlock? Where did you go?"

"In a world like this one. A love story that people just can't get enough of. Lots of fun. The connections I had there were a lot. They used Runes that I knew about, they used Latin and I take the course at school, I know about angelic lore that makes the story what it was, I am _just like _one of the characters, and the romantic characters look surprisingly like mine. But I made them _before_ I read that book."

"So it's kind of like constellations." Seth mused. "One point connects to another and makes a picture."

"Yes." I answered. "The only problem is I just don't know what I have in common with this story."

"Just try naming the things you can." He suggested.

"Well…" I took a deep breath. "Jasper lived in Texas. I lived in Texas. The story is set in Washington. I lived in Washington. More specifically, it's set in Forks. I've been to Forks with a couple of friends for surfing. I like motorcycles… And so does Jake! Okay, _Clare de Lune_ is the only classical song that I will ever like, and Bella and Edward like it too… I like the band Muse, kind of…"

"Maybe that's enough." Seth answered.

"Now all I have to do is figure out how to make the portal." I sighed.

"You'll figure it out." He nudged my shoulder.

All I could do about that was hope it was true.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Awmg! Now you figured out the reason why I called the fanfic **_**Constellations**_**. Not only does it tie in with the whole astronomical field, but it also can trace with the story like **_**City of Connections **_**did!**

**This is the part where you guys are all like, "**_**Ooooohhh!**_**"**


	19. Sunglasses

**THEMESONGS:**

_**11:59**_** ~ The Postmarks (scene 1)**

_**Trouble Maker **_**~ Weezer (scene 2)**

_**Anthem **_**~ Pit Bull (scene 3)**

***you should look them up, I mean it***

**Exciting things going down in this chapter.**

**F.Y.I. I did **_**not**_** see **_**Eclipse**_**. So, no, I do not know the fight scenes.**

**Okay, NEWSFLASH! The following chapter contains heavy swearing (well, which one hasn't?) and now we've added gore into the mix. I'm not the Killer Queen just for my deadly good looks ):-)**

**You **_**have**_** been warned.**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**19. Sunglasses**

It was going down today. There had been a huge as hell storm in the mountains the night before, meaning everything had gone according to schedule. The plot, that is.

The morning had been oddly stoic, silence seeming to echo throughout my ears and I could barely stand it anymore. Light was barely peeking over the horizon, bringing new light to my eyes.

Damn, I'd barely slept at all last night. This was definitely different than in Idris. There, it was filled with energy and the readiness to die, fighting for many lives. A whole people. Here… It was just the fighting of one life.

I was just gunning for everything to start. Ready for me to get the hell out of this book, and move on. I mean, some of the people were cool and all, but it was time to move on.

"Jake?" I asked as I knocked on the shed door.

The door swung open on its own, and as soon as it did I realized that he and Seth were both in the mountains. Really smart, Madi.

Propped on its stand innocently was his black motorcycle, keys still in the ignition.

Do I? Do I dare?

Oh, hell yes.

_**.M.I.W.**_

"Where were you?" Leah demanded as I pulled the motorcycle to a stop in front of her house. She leapt over the stairs of her house, landing silently beside me. "And what are you doing with Jacob's bike?"

"I need speed to get where we're going." I replied as I looked down at the handles. "And why not get there in style?"

Leah was immediately rigid, looking past me. I looked in her direction to see a bunch of shirtless wolves (oh yeah!) standing near the forest.

"You should go ahead." She informed me, and I didn't need to be told twice.

I just started the bike up and took a low turn and raced it into the forest, zipping past the boys. My seraph gently hit my thigh as I drove as fast as possible. The engine vibrating thrummed through me, and I gave a small maniacal chuckle.

Okay, that's not _at all_ weird.

Howls came from behind me, loud and fierce, only adding to the heightened atmosphere. It only caused my excitement to grow. I could feel the bodies flanking behind me, until one jet black one swooped a little too close. I swerved out of the way just in time as Sam ran past me, casting a savvy look my way before bounding ahead.

"Uh huh…" I noted, and stepped the bike up a bit. It snarled underneath me and bucked to go faster.

_**.M.I.W.**_

The trip wasn't all that long. Before I knew it Sam was first to break out of the forest and I would've been second. Instead, I pulled the bike to a stop just on the outskirts of the forest and parked it next to a tree in the cover of undergrowth.

A mass of pelts swarmed around and then past me as they too broke out on the clearing I saw the vampires just arriving as well, Carlisle walking up to the wolves.

I watched as Carlisle had quickly said something to Sam while I was situating the bike. I took notice that the vampires were wearing semi natural clothes like I was, but then again they had rock hard skin.

I was dressed in full warrior (or as mod warrior as I would ever get) garb. As in, my clothes that I'd worn while coming here. The only change would be the glasses that I would put on that were hanging off the pocket of my jeans.

I came out to the hill where they were they stood, vampires and wolves alike, my seraph swishing with my steady, (and if I do say so myself) confident pace.

I sighed deeply as I reached them. Jasper and I gave a quick nod and I looked at Alice. "How much longer do we have?" Carlisle asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

She paused, scrunching up her face as she thought. "Mmm… Four minutes."

"Oh, what_ever_ will I do with myself in that much time?" I asked rhetorically, earning a few smiles all around.

Well, at least they were warming up to me. It's a magical thing, this humor of mine. One, you can either love it, or hate it and _then_ grow to love it… or always hate it.

_Cough – Bella – cough!_

Just as quickly as everyone relaxed, we heard a snarl.

The breaking of a tree.

And_ then_ advancing of little glitterlings.

All supremely beautiful, all supremely fast, all supremely…

Wait for it…

Wait…

Dammit! I said _wait_!

Here you go!

Gay.

And there goes my respect points for Stephanie Meyer, and all of _Twilight_ in general. Including you, pathetic little obsessors.

Everyone actually seemed a little nervous.

Okay, and with people being nervous, it was my job to break out the humor.

I let out a long, _long_ theatrical breath, which made our little ragtag fighting group look at me. I then pulled out Leah's aviators, and put them on.

"I just knew they're skin was going to be distracting." I explained as I pulled up my hair in a ponytail.

That earned another few chuckles and woofs around.

"Shall I go first and create one hell of a distraction?" I suggested. "Seeing as I'm the most human?"

Emmett and Jasper nodded in excitement, as well as a lot of the wolves, while Rosalie scowled at me and… Esme (right?) looked nervous. Like, motherly nervous. Weirdo.

I then turned to swaging down the hill. Idly, the song _Like This_ by MIMS was lodged into my head.

I was on them now, and still knew exactly what I was doing.

Okay, progress, progress.

They were sparkling and frustrating. I was actually really glad Leah paid me a twenty spot for wearing these shades. I had no idea what I would do if I didn't have them.

Then they saw me.

Remember those seagulls on _Finding Nemo_? Yeah… I was getting stared at like something to eat.

"Mmhm… Awkward." I said.

There were now whispers among the vampires now, blood red eyes curious.

"So much for being bloodthirsty." I said as I pulled out my sword.

All eyes locked on the glinting metal or me.

"C'mon, bitches." I grinned and gently drug the blade across my palm. It didn't even sting, and crimson pooled in my hand or dripped off my palm. Ew…

An unholy screech sounded in the back. "_BLOOD!_"

"Whoa! Are you serious?" I yelled back, and looked around in faux shock. "Where?"

And they all came at me simultaneously.

"_Jeremiel_!" I cried, and my blade and I leapt into action, slicing and tearing at anything we could.

Howls and screeches of pain echoed throughout my ears, but I was too busy ducking and rolling to notice.

A swipe to the knees caused one of them to fall, red eyes trained on me in pure fury as I scrambled through the clambering pale bodies as they fought me and each other.

It snarled at me, completely inhuman, and sprung at me. "Oh, hell naw." I snarled and gave a grand whack at its head.

It rolled off and flew past me, its human blood spurting from the fresh wound. I felt it splatter my face and clothes.

I turned on my stomach and scrambled up just as a giant gray paw took place of where my face was. I glared up at Leah who had just taken out a vampire that was about to get me.

"Thanks." I breathed as I jumped up beside her. She merely nodded, just as I caught sight of one lunging for her.

"Look out!" I yelled, but my voice was drowned out by the thing's shrieking. I immediately took the initiative and grabbed Leah's shoulder with my free hand as I hoisted myself up. I then took that momentum and pressed my feet into the chest of the vampire that I'd almost leapt over, causing us both to plummet to the ground. Without any ceremonious effort on my part, I chopped off its head.

"Beat that, bitch!" I snarled down at it.

Adrenaline. It's amazing what it can do to you.

I didn't even take pause to see if Leah was okay, I was just on a fucking war path now. I was already running straight for my next target. I brought my sword down, only to feel it being knocked out of my hands with brute strength.

I stared at it as it flew and landed into the ground, the angel light dying. I spun around to face the bitch that had anger and hunger in her dimmer red eyes.

"Puny human." She taunted me. "Thought you could beat someone as strong as me?"

"Fucking loser." I retorted. "Think that I can't beat the shit out of a vampire, a _poser_ no less?"

She screamed at me then, and came at me.

"Wrong move!" I yelled as I ran her head on.

I slid through her outstretched lime backer legs (no homo or sexual innuendoes intended) and planted my foot on her back. I took another step up and grabbed the sides of her head, jerking it to the side. A brutal crack followed, but I knew she was nowhere near dead yet. Just momentarily stunned.

A Jasper tip!

I ran back to my sword before she could regain her bearings, whispering the name so it could glow again.

"And, for the record," I stood above her pathetic curled over form. She looked up at me from her long black hair the best she could from her broken neck. "I'm an _interdimensional_ _traveling_ human."

And that was when I sliced off her head.

More blood spewed.

Time slowed down.

Always slowed.

I was hit – hard – by a force so strong I couldn't even place it as I landed now back first into the ground. The air flew out of me, and I was surprised I couldn't hear my bones popping and snapping.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe! Dammit! Madi!_

"Your blood." The beautiful male above me hissed, making my skin crawl. "It's so… mouthwatering."

_There you go! Oxygen! Coherency! Go coherency!_

I gripped tightly to my sword, seeing it spring back to its glowing life.

"Yes." I wheezed, "And it's also so… _MINE_!"

In a move similar to what I'd done to Emmett, I sliced the vampire's neck and this time there were no jokes. This was life or death.

I gasped as the head plopped onto my chest, as well as the body. I choked on the overly sweet smell that was almost rotten consuming my nostrils, burning them.

I rocked harshly to my stomach, almost dragging my nose into the wet grass as I crawled out. Anything to get rid of that horrible smell.

One learning experience out of this whole thing I could use in reality?

I was never buying popery again.

In fact, I was going to steer clear of that stuff for the rest of my life.

I jumped up again, my senses clouded with that wretched stench. I stumbled back into the fight, only to be pulled back sharply.

I gasped and shuddered as I leaned against an extremely hot, furry body.

Craning my head around, I realized it was Jacob.

"Dude, I'm so glad to see you. You smell amazing, by the way." Slowly, I was regaining my brain. Werewolves are like a _Monster_ energy drink, I swear. "Did you kiss Bella?"

He paused for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay, okay. A lot of things are still on track." I nodded as I pulled myself upright. "Now, I've got to get back out there… And so do you."

He grinned a toothy grin, and we both raced back out.

"_Jeremiel_!" I cried, already swinging wildly at an unsuspecting newborn's abdomen.

"Hell never looked so frosted over." A familiar voice noted behind me. I turned around quickly to see Jasper had just decapitated another newborn with his bare hands.

I smirked as one ran straight at me. Jasper flitted behind the other vampire and wrenched his arms behind his back as I flipped my sword and cut off the head.

"Well, that's what happens when Madi's off her meds and on the psycho trip." I noted as I gestured my bloodied sword to the body Jasper had let go of and let fall carelessly to our feet.

_Nooooo_, in case you were wondering, I don't take meds.

Jasper and I quickly parted to fight our own battles, until I saw something strange.

A group of vampires going towards a trail…

Realization kicked in almost immediately as they ran up the path.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I thrust my sword in its scabbard and raced towards the motorcycle.

I quickly hopped on, and it seemed to have magically come to life beneath me with the speed my fingers had turned on the ignition and my feet kicked it to a start. It charged ahead at full speed, and the tires tore up the terrain as I raced after them.

After a few minutes of ripping through forest and now rock at top motorcycle speeds, I saw the pass where Bella was being kept 'safe'.

Please, please let me be on time.

And I was.

Edward was taking two on at the same time, Seth also on two.

Which left two for me.

And they were advancing on Bella.

I turned off the bike quickly half stumbling off. As soon as I finally had it, I tripped on forward (quite literally) and was leaping in front of Bella in the next instant.

"Now, now, now." I tsked icily, tapping my sword against one of their pale necks at each word. "That just won't do."

"Human." It snorted.

"Better than being a walking corpse, I suppose." I mused, which earned a swinging fist coming straight at us.

"Duck!" I growled and wrapped my arm around Bella's neck and forced both of us down, covering her slightly as a gentle rain of pebbles cascaded down on my back.

"Big mistake." I snarled as I pulled out my sword from Bella's side, swiping them at the vampire's legs faster than it could comprehend, bringing him to his knees. I then moved to take off his head, quite easily, and jumped up to face the next vamp that had gotten away. He was blonde, and beautiful. But who wasn't in this book?

Edward was facing off with it.

"_Eddie_!" I whined, and both looked at me curiously. "That one's _mine_!"

The newborn's red eyes looked at me, then my glowing sword, then his dead comrade, and attempted to turn tail and race back where he came from.

"Oh hell no, mothafucka!" I yelled and swiped my sword at his blurry form. He fell hard on his stomach. "Get your ass back here and fight me!"

I had already pounced on blondie, digging Jeremiel into his back. The monster screeched in agony, but I was in no mood to stop, and twisted.

I dropped to a knee, whispering in his ear, though it was drowned by his pleas and cries of pain. "_Semper_ _redeus vistri sheild, vel in is._"

And then I took off its head. "_Quod ego valedico, asinus._" I hissed.

How's that for some Latin, Mortal Instruments?

"Madi!" I turned around to see Edward clashing with an Amizonian tall redhead. I was about to intervene, and then he yelled again. "Take Bella out of here! To the others!"

_The others._ Sounds rather mysterious, don't you think?

I grabbed the other girl's arm immediately, not in the mood to argue.

"No!" Bella cried, but I managed to jerk her whole body up and pull her behind me.

"Start the damn bike!" I yelled at her.

"Edward –"

"Just shut the fuck up and listen to me." I hissed, and our wimpy protagonist's eyes locked on mine. "Seth's there. Everything's going to be fine. Trademark of a true warrior. Knowing who and what your battles are. This is his."

Wow, even that was a little too poetic for me.

She stared at the ignition.

"Go." I urged her quietly, in a much calmer voice than I'd ever dreamed I could manage in a situation like this.

She grasped the handles and started the bike, and I watched her drive away.

That was when I heard the yelp resonating in my ears.

Seth.

I ran back faster than I'd ever thought possible, seeing yet another blonde who had taken him down.

Oh _hell_ no.

"Riley!" I yelled, surprised that I could remember his name. His head snapped up to me just as I sliced his arm. He roared in pain, and threw his arm at me so fast I could barely see it coming.

My side slammed harshly into the rock wall, and I was seeing stars. I heard a loud crack and metallic scrapes at the side of my head, and reached up to my head to feel the sunglasses chipping away.

"Now that's not cool." I glared at Riley as I tossed away the sunglasses to the side.

Before he could come at me again with a wrecking ball punch, I ducked and thrust my sword through (that's right, _through_) his stomach to a point where it was peaking out on the other side. It was a surprisingly easy slice, but Victoria's right-hand man wasn't dead.

I needed to chop his head off, of course!

Geez, wasn't I just Little Miss Sunshine?

Riley glared at the sword dug deeply into his stomach, and then our eyes had the unfortunate chance of locking.

Shit, shit, shit! At the moment, I had no weapon, no smartass comments, not even a simple roll. No, my mind had hit a lockdown. Not Kanye West's version, but my own.

Vampire lock down.

If I made it out of here alive, that was going to be the next YouTube parody.

A snarl filled my eardrums, so deep that I could feel my whole body pulse with it. Then, fallowed by a shriek, Riley (and my sword included) were being pulled up with me jerking helplessly behind.

Sword and I both fell to the ground, and I knew as soon as I hit the rock my ankle was sprained, and I watched as the vampire who was just about to kill me being ripped to shreds by a dusty tan colored werewolf.

And the slow motion just kept getting slower as I saw a head of fire red hair, not connected to anything, roll in front of me and stop, opaque eyes staring lifelessly back at me.

I blinked.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**WHOO! Made it exactly ten pages! I'm so proud of myself :P**

**Now, here is where I'm going to give you some translations for that Latin (all correct because I TAKE LATIN 2 as a foreign *and slightly dead* language)**

_**Semper**__**redeus vistri sheild, vel in is**_**: Come back with your shield, or on it. (this was an old Spartan saying which means either win and come home, or die and be brought back on your shield)**

_**Quod ego valedico, asinus**_**: And I bid farewell, ass. (pretty much self-explanatory and my friend wanted me to use 'asinus' because he loves using that word in class)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Battle of Confidence

**STOP RIGHT NOW.**

**AND READ THIS FIRST!**

**I want you to go back to you the last chapter, and ****COMMENT****. Yes, I said '****COMMENT****'.**

**But, first! A message from our playlist!**

**THEMESONGS:**

_**The Real Slim Shady**_** ~ Eminem (first scene)**

_**Cooler Than Me**_** ~ Mike Posner (second scene)**

_**Stay the Same**_** ~ Hoobastank (third scene)**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**20. Battle of Confidence**

I pulled the rest of my hair out of my messy ponytail and fluffed my hair out as I stared down at the head of Victoria.

I then found myself glancing at the other bodies, still leaking out their human blood, the only last human thing about them, and kicked the war lord's head out of my way.

Yes, I was slightly nauseated by the sight, but I had to push that out of the way. Look ahead, look at…

Seth.

"Nice teamwork." I heard Edward note wryly.

I leaned against Seth's huge leg, and watched as Edward walked over. I extended a fist, and we both stacked fists, Seth's giant paw resting lightly on top.

"Most definitely." I grinned, but it quickly fell as I took notice of the scene of bodies. "Come on, we've got to hurry and clean this up."

We worked fast, my hands in a motion as I drug my bodies over to the pile and left Seth and Edward to… take them apart.

Did I just now realize the brutality of what I'd been doing?

Quite obviously.

Did that mean that I was disgusted with myself?

Unfortunately, you'd be wrong to think I was.

Then I _felt_ the world go still.

The silence, completely palpable yet invisible. A low whine, almost like a moan, rose from Seth, and I froze.

"No!" I spun around to see Edward reach out at something that wasn't there. "Don't –"

He didn't finish, a loud howl erupted from Seth, and both werewolf and vampire were caused to fall to their knees under one single force.

What the fuck?

"What's going on?" I yelled, completely bewildered as I looked from one supernatural being to the other.

"We're fine, we're going to be okay." Edward suddenly piped up, and I looked at him. "Sam – help him."

Did this even happen in the book? What the hell?

"How?" I demanded as I fell to my knees beside him, seeing as he was the only one who could speak English around here. "Edward, listen to me, dammit! What's going on?"

No, no, something was going on! Elsewhere! But what? What?

A single name popped into my head.

Volturi?

"Seth!" I leapt to my feet. His pain filled eyes locked on mine, and my knees went weak at his tortured gaze. "Get the pack and get them home, now! I mean it!"

Without even a second glance, he nodded and flew.

"That's it, isn't it?" I demanded at Edward, who had risen to his feet. "They're here, aren't they?"

He nodded, and before I could even move, my arm felt like it was being jerked out of its socket and the forest was a blur. My breath caught in my throat at what was going on, and I struggled for air.

_Let go of me right now!_ I snarled venomously to Edward. I swear to whatever cosmic force was out there, I was going to kick his ass.

"They're coming. Soon. We have to be there now."

God, I hated when the speed wasn't in my control. I finally could regain some of my breath to realize that he was carrying me fireman style. Oh, the humiliation.

"I won't tell anyone if you won't." He breathed.

_Deal._ I replied. "Jacob's hurt, isn't he?" I gasped out.

"Yes."

"Okay, okay." I rambled for my own benefit, trying to remember what happened next. "He's going to be fine. Bella's finally going to end her pathetic romance with him, she's going to cry for a ridiculously long time for, don't worry, no reason. Don't doubt her. Um… You guys are going to have a full out wedding. Your honeymoon's going to be on Isle Esme –"

"We're here." Edward breathed, and I immediately cut off and jumped (more like rolled) out of his arms. My dizziness won out, and I fell to my knees, just before Edward caught me before I could do a face plant.

"Thanks." I breathed as I struggled up.

"No problem." He said as I leaned against a tree.

I caught my breath after about four minutes and forty four seconds. I knew this because that's exactly how long Eminem's song _The Real Slim Shady_ lasts, and I thought through the entire song as I breathed.

Finally, I punched Edward, knowing it had little affect. "Don't _do_ that." I snapped as he looked down at me in surprise.

I stumbled out of the forest just like a drunk, keeping a steady pace to the group of vampires surrounding something.

Ah, yes, a collapsed Bella.

"Bella!" Edward darted past me and dropped to his knees.

"Oh yeah, she did that because she heard Black was hurt." I said conversationally as I stood beside Alice and nudged her arm. "How long do we have till she wakes up?"

"And fifty five minutes." She replied happily and then looked at my outfit. "Cute look."

"Thanks." I beamed. "I don't know what it is, but I used to think scarves were really lame until these came out."

"Yeah, it's a good accent to your…"

"Supra's." I smiled. "I don't know, I just started getting addicted to them at the beginning of this year."

"They're cute." She said as she studied me.

"Look them up, they're absolutely to die for." I smiled, and then took note of her necklace (no, it did not have the Cullen crest on it). "They could even go with plaid if you have the right color."

"Ugh, plaid." She rolled her eyes. "I'm too afraid to buy that."

"I know, right?" Finally, someone who gets me. "I'm afraid the second I buy it it'll go out of style."

"Exactly." She nodded.

"Figures you would talk about fashion at a time like this." Edward looked sharply up at both of us.

"Oh, relax, Edward." Alice sighed. "She'll be fine."

A low moan brought me out of their conversation, and I turned to look at Jasper standing defensively in front of something.

"What are we guarding so adequately?" I asked as I hopped around him, only to come face to face with a vampire with bright red eyes.

Bree Tanner.

_She's going to die tonight._ I could only think.

"What?" Edward suddenly demanded, then looked at the girl. "Why is she here?"

"She surrendered." Carlisle said. "Maybe she could stay with us."

"Ridiculous, if you ask me." Jasper muttered to me.

Well, he wouldn't have to worry about her for long.

Her eyes locked on mine, and I took a careful step back. Lust hit her eyes in the next instant, and she sprung.

In the next instant I pulled out my sword, hilt first. I used the side of my fist and thrust my sword at the side of her head. The girl moaned and fell back, clutching her head. She glared up at me as I flipped my sword and put it back in its scabbard.

"You're human." She snarled.

"And you're a vampire. Glad I didn't inflict _too_ much brain damage." I snapped, feeling Jasper imitate my immediate crouch. "If you try something like that again I'll kick your ass into next week."

She looked like she was weighing her options, but then thrust herself back and cried in anguish. I grinned vindictively, superiority washing through me.

Jasper gently pushed me away, and I trotted back to Alice's side and had the unfortunate looks of surprise and disgust (from Rosalie) of the vampires.

_**.M.I.W.**_

"Another five minutes." Alice grinned, only pausing slightly in our conversation to answer Edward. "And Bella will open her eyes in another thirty seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now."

We were sitting across from each other cross legged, and I was just about to pounce back to Jasper's position just to have a little more fun.

I heard Bella's mumblings from behind me, but paid them no mind as I stood up. I rested my hand lightly on the hilt of my sword, just daring anyone out of the smoke to approach.

"Maybe you should've left with the wolves." I turned to see Alice looking at me.

"I wouldn't have left." I replied. "I want to see."

Yes, find my curiosity disgusting, I don't care.

"Hmm…" A dry voice instantly caught my attention. I narrowed my eyes, not seeing a thing, but the grip on my sword was intensified.

"Welcome, Jane." Edward spoke, sounding like an actual vampire.

Jane…

My favorite character of the series was here right now.

I watched as robed figures moved closer, and I clutched tightly to my sword's hilt as I danced a few small steps back and nearer to the Cullen's defensive line. _Don't show fear…_

There were five, marching like you see Canadian geese fly. The shortest one was at the lead, and I raised an eyebrow while I fought every instinct to say something sarcastic.

Yes, Volturi, the epitome of homo. I swore those leaders were as straight at circles.

Catch my drift…?

They were all huge (minus the small one who was shorter than me) and hulking, instantly drawing me even further on the offensive.

One of them let their hood fall back, looking at me with a curious expression. I smoothed all features, raising an eyebrow.

The shrimp whose face I could not yet see looked through the crowd, gaze landing on mine as well.

"I don't understand." Her tone was about as dead as me at four thirty in the morning, eyes locked on me. "Is she like her…?" She looked at Bella.

"You'd wish, wouldn't you?" I retorted and took a step forward. All of those gazes locked on me simultaneously.

"You're human." She stared at me, no emotion present. Wasn't like I was trying to get any there.

"That would've been my second guess." I nodded scientifically, tone all sarcasm.

That was when her gaze did have a flicker of emotion. Fuck. A flash-of-a-ghost-of a smile. "Clever." She observed.

"Yes, and I'm also housetrained." I rolled my eyes.

"How did she fight them?" She looked at Carlisle, almost accusingly. "Did she kill any –?"

"Five." I answered, and her gaze flickered to me. "But I usually try not to keep count."

Her eyes then moved to the newborn.

"She has surrendered," Edward read her thoughts.

"Surrendered?" She asked.

Two of the opposing vamps looked at each other for a moment as Edward answered.

"There are no options for those who break the rules." Jane said, catching my attention.

"That's in your hands." Carlisle answered mildly. "As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

"That is irrelevant." Jane argued.

"Personally, I think it's completely relevant." I surveyed, and she glared at me fore a millisecond. I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"As you wish." Carlisle said.

She shook her head and looked away from me while I snorted in response. She then spoke again. "Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards."

"But not to me?" I asked. "I'm shocked."

Jane looked at me harshly. "You have not the privilege to meet him."

"Correction." I trilled. "He has not had the dispensation to know of my existence."

That's right, bitch, Madison has a vocabulary not to be reckoned with. I tried to ignore the surprised looks everyone gave me.

I smirked as her expression hardened "You're rather cocky, aren't you?"

"More like overly so." I smiled.

She looked around again. "It appears that you've done our work for us today… for the most part." I watched her eyes snap to Bree. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen, including this one." Carlisle replied.

"Eighteen?" She asked doubtfully.

"All brand new." Carlisle took the initiative again. "They were unskilled."

"All? Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria." Edward replied.

"Was?" Jane now looked at him.

Edward nodded to the forest where the smoke would be seen by vampire eyes. Jane stared in that direction for a long time, then back at him. "This Victoria – she was an addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

"Twenty," She breathed.

"You sound surprised." I rolled my eyes, but her gaze unnerved me again. Wow, great way to shut up.

"And you supposedly killed five out of this twenty?" She asked.

I glared at her. "Are you doubting me?"

"Merely asking." She shrugged, thinking that she had the upper hand. "I just don't see how a human could –"

I pulled out my sword in a flash, and at the exact same time the hoods of the other vampires fell and their cloaks flew away from their bodies. I whispered Jeremiel's name quietly, and smiled as Jane's eyes widened slightly at the glowing sword.

"Consider yourself enlightened." I replied.

Only Jane was calm, and she slowly ghosted up to me. I readied the sword for a fight as she peered up at me curiously. "What is she?" She inquired.

"Why don't you address me and find out." I snapped.

We sized each other up for a long time, seconds feeling like hours.

"What are _you_?" She finally said, so quietly I could barely hear her.

"Of the Nephilim." I answered flatly. "A league of _fallen_ angels. They're blood runs through my veins. I've got powers you couldn't even imagine in your wildest dreams."

Hey, if that's what Raziel said, then there was no need for argument. And why not scare them a little?

"Aro will be most interested in meeting you." She mused, again so quietly.

"Yeah, too bad I won't be here."

"Afraid?" She taunted.

"More like busy." I sneered. "Kicking ass, taking names." _Doing the laundry, finishing homework…_ "My usual crusades."

She quirked an eyebrow at that.

"So step the fuck down unless you want your head handed to you." I snarled menacingly.

Her hands were about to coil into fists.

"That won't work on me." I insisted, even though I knew full well it would.

She looked surprised for a moment and her eyebrows narrowed. "Why not an experiment?" She asked innocently. "For Aro's sake?"

Playing with my bluff, huh? Shit.

I took a couple steps back, almost doing the jerk. I held out my arms. "Bring it."

Everyone was silent, waiting. The air was thick with tension, and I smiled at Jane.

She relaxed her hands, and I almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Then perhaps a demonstration of your power, _angel girl_." She taunted as she started to walk, and I loped by her side while keeping a wide birth.

Suddenly, she stopped in front of Bree, who looked absolutely frightened at our sudden appearance. "Show us your divine strength and finish the job."

I froze.

The night suddenly seemed all the more colder, and I shivered as I stared into the blood red eyes of Bree.

_The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner._

I was making her life short.

Bree still looked at us, seemingly unaware that we were discussing her life.

Jeremiel started glowing again in my hands, and I saw the fear suddenly creep in Bree's eyes, swamping her mind. It was like I could feel her pleas before she even screeched them.

I swiped the sword out, accidently-on-purpose clipping Jane's wrist. She hissed in surprise and jumped back. I looked at her and smirked, while she glared at me in slight awe and fear.

"No!" Bree suddenly jumped to her knees, "Please –"

The perfect slice was formed. I moved like the batter on a baseball field, and stared as the head rolled off the girl's shoulders and landed at her side while the rest of her body crumpled only centimeters away from my feet.

I turned to the rest of the Volturi to see them take a small step back. I pointed my sword at them.

"Take care of the body." My voice was stone cold.

I suddenly felt a light weight on my shoulders, and I spun around to see Jane had placed a lighter gray cloak on my shoulders, smiling. "Perhaps Aro will have the honor of meeting you soon."

"Crawl back to your cave." I retorted, which caused her to jerk back in minute shock.

They didn't stay to find out what would happen if they did otherwise.

_**.M.I.W.**_

I had dropped Jake's bike off in front of his garage, hearing the voices inside. I was just about to walk away when I heard a light thump. I turned around just in time to see Seth straightening up.

"Hey." He said as he walked up to me.

"Hi." I responded.

"Did those Voldemort people leave?" He asked, and I managed a small laugh.

"Yeah, and boy did they leave with a bang." I agreed, trying to shake off those last few moments.

I held the cloak over my arm, just seeing the light peek over the horizon to the east.

Yes, I realized what I'd done back there was heinous. Simply put. It was kill or be killed. More like straight up murder.

"Madi." I looked up to see on a hill, a portal.

"About time." I muttered but I couldn't help but smile. I turned around to look at a remorseful Seth. "I'll see you." I said as I kissed him lightly on the cheek. He froze for a minute, but I left before I could gauge his reaction.

Without even looking back, I stepped through the portal.


	21. Epilogue

**THEMESONGS:**

_**Untitled**_** ~ Simple Plan**

_**Killer Queen**_** ~ Queen**

**Epilogue**

I slumped down on my bed, only just after stowing my seraph blade and new cloak in my closet.

I stared up at the ceiling, in a mix of emotions as to how I _should_ and was _supposed_ to be feeling.

Then I turned over at my side, looking at my navy blue Acer laptop sitting on my beanbag were I'd just left it. I flipped open the screen to see that my program was still running.

Yup, only gone for what seemed like five minutes in this world, yet it felt like a lifetime elsewhere.

I waited for my Word Document to load, pulling up my novel. I saved it, and then closed out as I clicked to open a new page. And then, I began to type.

_Feelings are difficult things to describe, but there are those like guilt and inadequacy that I always find the most difficult._

_The guilt you feel as you take a life, and the inadequacy that it was not truly your life to take. More so, it belonged to the Higher Power, if even such a thing existed. Maybe that was my purpose, to be a pawn of the Higher Power, and take lives as if they were nothing more than things owned._

_And now as I sit, staring blankly at all of the tools of my trade, many a thing I'd used in my craft, quite happily in some instances, I feel nothing but the inadequacy that should never be felt. Ever._

_The feeling of being nothing, feeling nothing, having nothing. Nothing except the anguished cries, the money thrown at you for your service, the hollow question out of your mouth if they want it slow or quick, the feeling of blood pouring down your fingertips or a final breath caressing your face._

_And now, with my knife, I will take this life. This life filled with inadequacy of longing and guilt of my sins. All I can hope is if there is a Higher Power, they will explain to me as to why they wished for my destiny to be as it is._

I simply saved it, not even bothering to give it a name. It was untitled and depressing, which was exactly how my life felt at this exact moment.

I turned over when I saw my dog barking at me from the door. Deep brown eyes looking at me so carefully.

I smiled.

"Have I got a story for you." I told him, and lurched up from my bed and walked with him to the kitchen.


End file.
